


Azi's Drabble Collection!

by AzureNight



Category: Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, dreamswap, probably ooc as fuck ngl, there are some old ass fics in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 28,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureNight/pseuds/AzureNight
Summary: A collection of every single drabble [that i liked] that I've posted on tumblr, and possibly other sites as I'm moving away from that little piece of hell.Chapter Titles are the pairing.There are multiple drabbles in one chapter! Those drabbles are not all connected!





	1. Nightmare x Ink

It was 4am, and Nightmare honestly didn’t know why he was still in the kitchen, drinking black, bitter coffee, with Cross’ voice as background noise.

“Cross I swear to god if you don’t shut the fuck up right now I’m actually going to murder you,” Nightmare threatened, eye twitching. For the past hour, he’d been subjected to the mental torture that was Cross whining about Ink, and the many ways that Nightmare’s boyfriend had thwarted Cross’ plans.

While he did want Cross to manage to enact his plans and bring more suffering and general chaos to the multiverse, and would be annoyed that Ink had stopped so many people from being killed, he really couldn’t care less to hear about Cross’ woes.

He was the King of Darkness, not a bloody therapist, thanks.

“Well fuck you too,” Cross said, scowling, and flipped Nightmare off like the immature child he was, before snapping his fingers and disappearing, probably to his room to sulk some more.

“Wow, rude.”

Nightmare spun around in his seat, tentacles wrapping around the person behind him on instinct, around their neck and arms, immobilising them.

“Wow, also rude,” Ink said, eyebrow raised and mouth curled into a smirk, somehow confident even when completely paralysed by Nightmare’s grip.

“The fuck did you get in here?” Nightmare asked, not letting Ink go, tightening his grip, though Ink showed no sign of discomfort, managing, somehow, to shrug, even restrained as he was.

“I came through the door. The one up front, with the big gates and watchtowers surrounding it that leads to your ominous castle. Then I took a right to the stables where you have the actual houses. Actually why did you make a giant castle if you were going to remodel the stables to be our clubhouse?” Ink asked, getting completely off track as his mind wandered.

“Misdirection,” Nightmare said, crossing his arms.

“Yeah yeah, sure.”

“Also the actual castle is really cold,” Nightmare added quietly, making Ink snort.

“You built a giant-ass castle and didn’t install central heating?” Ink asked, laughter in his eyes.

“In my defence I was like 21 and not the most sensible,” Nightmare said, trying to preserve some shred of dignity.

“Wittle baby Nighty wasn’t good at being an architect?”

“I hate you.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

Nightmare looked in horror at his bedroom. Everything was done in bright neon yellow, and there was some red ad blue in there too, the entire room repainted, and indeed some furniture repurchased, to make the room into a grating symphony of primary colours.

“Ink you little shit this is your fault,” he muttered angrily to himself, taking out his phone.

 **Nightmare :** _Ink you little shit_

 **Ink:** _ha_

 **Ink:** _now you have to spend time at my house with meeeee_

 **Nightmare:** _Fuck you_

 **Ink:** _rude. ill see you in 10 mins?_

 **Nightmare:** _I hate you._

 **Ink:** _ill take that as a yes. im making sushi. see you then!_

Nightmare groaned putting his phone away, rubbing at his temples, cursing his boyfriend and snapping his fingers, opening a portal to the doodle sphere.

* * *

* * *

* * *

“The night’s still young,” Ink whispered in Nightmare’s ear, who jumped cursing loudly.

“INK HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?” Nightmare demanded, turning to point accusingly at the monster in question.

“Magic,” Ink replied, perfectly deadpan, laying himself on Nightmare’s bed, and getting his sketchbook out. “Now don’t move.”

Because he was an asshole, Nightmare started pacing, wringing his hands, and just generally not being still.

“Okay fuck you,” Ink declared, snapping his sketchbook shut, throwing it at Nightmare.

Time seemed to slow down as it passed towards Nightmare, and got absorbed into the liquid negatvity the eternally engulfed Nightmare.

“Ink what the hell was that feeling,” Nightmare said, looking at where the book had passed through him.

Ink grinned. “You’re surrounded by liquid. And I make portals through liquid. So.”

Nightmare glared. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“Things rarely do. Toodles!” And with that, Ink dived through Nightmare, leaving a very disgruntled Lord of Negativity alone in his bedroom.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUU-”

Cross, who was just about to knock on the door, decided it was best not to.

“I’ll just… come back later then…”

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

“Ink just take care yeah? I can’t stop Cross from trying to kill you forever and he’s out for blood because of the whole X-Event thing,” Nightmare said, rolling his eyes mentally as he thought back to Cross’ immature need for revenge.

Ink quirked an eyebrow, not bothering to plaster on the usual smirk to go with it. It wasn’t like Nightmare would fall for it with his emotion radar, and Ink hadn’t had any of his vials today.

“Wow Night, you almost sounded like you actually cared for me,” Ink said, in what was more a cruelly amused than teasing tone.

Nightmare scoffed in response. “I hate you, I promise,” he assured Ink, rolling his eyes. “You know Sanses never lie when it’s a promise.”

Ink didn’t mention the fact that Nightmare was a Sans.

“Just… don’t fall in love with a soulless being is my advice. You’re amusing, I’d hate for you to suddenly not be because of that.”

_ Too late,  _ Nightmare didn’t say.


	2. Ink x Error

“Error!” Ink shouted, practically vibrating with excitement, “Error holy shit get over here now I’ve got new art supplies! There’s an entire AU of them that I can steal from! And stars are they good quality!”

Error raised an eyebrow at Ink, doubtful that this was something to get so excited over. **“Are you high on excitement? How much did you take?”** he asked, suspicious.

Ink shrugged in response, still moving. “Dunno, but it’ll wear off in like two seconds.” He grabbed Error’s hand, who, to his credit, only flinched minutely at the contact, and teleported to the new AU.

“BEHOLD!”

Error just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Inky squeaked, ducking behind a tree, daintily fanning his face with his hands, bright blush all the colours of the rainbow that was as gay as him.

In the distance, Error-kun was drying himself off using a hairdryer because he was a fucking idiot and didn’t bring a towel to the onsen, the water dripping down his muscled body. He flexed, admiring his hot bod like the fucking narcissist he was.

Seeing such giant biceps moving made Inky squeal loudly, and pass out, blood dripping from her nose, fainting into a really awkward position and revealing her presence to Error-kun, who was mildly disgruntled at the thought of someone seeing him using a hairdryer as a towel.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Error was alone when he entered the anti-void. He looked around, more out of routine than any desire to observe his blank surroundings, and lay on his back, staring upwards at the mass of dark blue twine that rested, tangled yet unknotted, dull red shining through in places.

A lazy flick of his wrist summoned the dark blue threads, that were so deadly in the correct circumstances, and he reached up with the other hand, the strings hanging higher above shifting, and a pair of needles dropping straight into his outstretched palm.

The wet sound of paint alerted Error to the fact that he was not alone, though he made no effort to move from his current position, busying himself instead with setting up his needles and selecting the correct, thicker strings, as so to knit with yarn and not embroidery thread. The visitor sighed, and the sound of something heavy and wooden could be heard clattering to the ground, along with another item, a brown sash filled with colourful vials.

“Hi Error.”

That was all the visitor said before sighing once more and sitting down next to him, and getting a sketchbook out, indicated by the sound of flipping pages, and a pencil.

“It’s been a long day, huh?” the visitor continued, tapping his pencil against his sketchbook, and drawing a few lines before sighing in discontent and the sound of paper ripping could be heard.

The visitor said nothing for a while after that, the silence of the white plane filled only with the sounds of a pencil on paper and needles click-clicking, until he spoke again.

“Why do you keep doing this?” he asked, though he could have been asking the void for all the response he got. Still, the only sound was pencil gliding over paper and needles click-clicking.

At last, Error spoke.

“How can you choose to be ‘good’ when you can’t feel it.”

It wasn’t a question; it was a statement, and it was an answer to the visitor’s own question, and it was a line he’d repeated many, many times before. He awaited the visitor’s routine reply to his statement.

“How can you choose to be evil when you can?”

In contrast to Error’s statement, this was again a question from the visitor, one that had been posed many, many times, and every time there was the same conviction that Error was wrong, even in such a subjective world filled with shades of grey.

Error didn’t answer.

It was routine at this point; predictable; never changing. The same day, the same conversation, over and over, until they began to question whether they may also have the curse of resets in another form.

The pencil stopped moving, and the sash was retrieved, and there was the wet sound of paint, and the visitor left.

And Error was alone again.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Error raises the revolver to Ink’s head, his eyes narrowed.

**“Then perish,”** he snarls. He doesn’t expect Ink to suddenly burst out laughing, ‘til there are actual tears in his eyes.

“Error oh my- pff… Oh my god.” Error frowns, confused and irritated. As far as he can tell, nothing he’s said or done should have garnered this reaction from Ink.

“How have you not seen the meme?” Ink asks, amusement evident in his expression.

**“The fuck is a meme?”** Error asks, glaring at Ink, who’s still grinning like an idiot, though the minute he says it Ink’s expression shifts to one of shock.

“wHAT?” Ink screeches, before coughing and composing himself, well, as much as he can in any case, after recovering from such a shock. “Error, you are my worst enemy and if I could kill you I would do it in a heartbeat, but I can’t let this stand, I hope you get that,” Ink said solemnly, standing solemnly, with a solemn expression, and a solemn look in his eyes.

Error only looks at Ink confused.  **“What can’t you let stand?”** he asks, genuinely confused, because he can’t for the life of him tell what’s going on.

“I’m going to educate you on memes you fool,” Ink says, grabbing Error, and rushing with him through a portal to his home in some random AU.

When they emerge a week later, Ink is proud and Error is not only thoroughly traumatised he also wishes for the sweet release of death and is quoting memes every other word.


	3. Dream x Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Crack, Part Serious.

“S-senpai!” Nightmare cried, flinging himself into Dream’s arms “I love you, senpai!”

Dream blushed, bringing a dainty hand to cover his heart. “Oh, Nightmare-chan, I’m so glad you feel that way!” He sweeps Nightmare off his feet, holding him bridal style, and stares deeply into his eyes.

“Nightmare-Chan,” he whispered, “Do not call me Senpai, instead call me DREAMPAI, so that I may hear you say my name!”

“Oh, Dreampai!” Nightmare fluttered his lashes his face looking like an aubergine from how purple it was ”You’re so romantic!”

* * *

* * *

* * *

The sun shone, golden rays of light splaying through the leaves, giving enough light to permit Nightmare to read his book, as he lounged on one of the bigger branches, his brother Dream leaning on him, half asleep.

“Hey Nightmare,” Dream said, tugging on the cuff of his brother’s sleeve, making Nightmare close his book, though bookmark it with a folded corner. “You know how people always tell us that we’re like the sun and the moon?”

“Yeah, they never fail to mention it. Why?” Nightmare asked.

“I think I’d rather be a star than the sun,” Dream said, making Nightmare raise an eyebrow, and strategically not point out that the sun  _ was _ a star, and just nod.

“Why?” he asked again, making Dream smile at him warmly.

“Because then I would be right next to you every night.”

Okay that was adorable. He wasn’t going to mention the sun was the star closest to the moon, because that would ruin the moment.

“You know the sun is the star closest to the moon right.”

Oops.


	4. Blue x Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bbys,,,

Blue rolled his eyes at the mess Nightmare had made. Somehow, the feared King of Negativity had managed to mess up baking a sponge cake.

_ A sponge cake. _

“You’ve made an absolute mess of my kitchen,” he scolded, wagging his finger comedically at Nightmare, “what if Ink or Dream were to visit before I could clean up? They know Papy doesn’t cook, and I never make a mess, they might start suspecting something! Then it’ll be hard to meet up.”

“I’m sorry…” Nightmare said, head bowed. If anyone had walked into the room right now they would probably do a double take - Nightmare just apologised, and little, innocent, clueless Swap Sans was the one who was scolding him.

“This is the 4th time you’ve had the ingredients blow up in your face, who taught you to cook, Alphys?” Blue said in a joking manner, opening the cupboard under the sink to get the cleaning spray out.

“I’m self taught,” Nightmare grumbled, crossing his arms, looking away, a slight cyan blush visible on his face.

“Here.”

Nightmare looked at the bottle of spray in Blue’s outstretched hand in confusion until he realised what Blue expected him to do.

“Oh hell no it’s bad enough I’m apologising to you, I have a reputation, the KING OF ALL THINGS EVIL DOES NOT CLEAN HIS BOYFRIEND’S KITCHEN!”

—

Blue smiled at the spotless kitchen.

“Thank you, Nightmare!” he chirped, innocent grin on his face.

“I wonder why I fell in love with you,” was all Nightmare said, prompting Blue to roll his eyes and go kiss his boyfriend.

“Oh shut up.”


	5. Error x Blue

“Gay~” Ink stated, shit-eating grin on his face as he looked from Blue to Error, who looked incredibly flustered and ready to murder him respectively.

“Shut up you rainbow asshole!” Error screeched at him, sending a barrage of strings Ink’s way which the artist dodged, gleeful expression on his face.

“You can’t deny how gay you are for Blue forever, Error!” Ink called out, before hopping through a portal away from the duo.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Error sighed loudly as he knitted his boyfriend a new bandanna,the monster in question, Blue, sitting on his right side doodling.

“Remind me why I’m making this for you?” Error asked, earning him a glare from Blue, which prompted him to speed up his knitting with a quiet chuckle.

“You tore my old one, Error, you know that perfectly well, so hurry up and make my new one!”

* * *

* * *

* * *

Error raised an eyebrow at what Blue had chosen as his weapon.

 **“You’re going to fight me with a** ** _sword?_  ** **I’m going to beat you easily,”**  he bragged, overconfident, while Blue rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“You’ve never seen me fight, Error,” he reminded him, looking over the sword he was going to use and coating it in his magic, so that it would be able cut through Error’s strings.

 **“I’ll go easy on you, don’t worry,”**  Error said in a condescending tone, smirking down at Blue.  **“Just don’t cry when you lose okay?”**

Blue narrowed his eyes at Error.

—

“Aww, don’t cry, it was just one fight,” Blue mocked, laughing when Error flipped him off.

**“Fuck. You.”**

* * *

* * *

* * *

“You killed everyone I care about! Forced me to watch as well as try to make me kill my own brother, And you expect me to love and care about you?! I have no home anymore because of you! I have no fa-“

 **“ShUt UP!”**  Error roared, cutting off Blue’s tirade.

Blue glared at him. “It’s all true,” he spat. In a rare moment of anger, when Error had tried to insinuate that Blue liked him, he’d blown up.

 **“I know it’s true, idiot. I didn’t need it repeated to me, I’d figured it out,”**  Error said, glaring at Blue. He’d tried to be nice, and apparently that hadn’t worked. So why continue to try? Strings sprang from his fingers, finding Blue’s soul and squeezing it painfully.

**“NoW wHo SaId YoU wErE aLlOwEd To TaLkBaCk tO mE.”**

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Blue listen to me, I’ve known Error for longer than you; Error is bad news,” Dream insisted, crossing his arms and looking Blue straight in the eye.

Blue sighed, rolling his eyes, glaring at the floor. “No, you’ve fought with him for longer. You never tried to help him and I did, and he’s changed.”

“You don’t understand! Error doesn’t change! I tried but then I gave up because nothing worked! You need to stop dating him before something bad happens to you!”

It was at that precise moment that a portal opened soundlessly behind Ink, a glitching skeleton visible through it. Dream, completely unaware of Error’s presence, kept on ranting about why Blue shouldn’t date him.

“Dream, I’m hurt!” Error interrupted, shit-eating grin on his face as Dream turned to face him, mild shock on his face.

“… Oh hello Error,” he said eventually, somewhat at loss of words as what to say to the reformed Destroyer of Universes he’d been shitting on mere seconds ago.

“Hi Error!” Blue exclaimed, weaving around Dream to hug his boyfriend and give him a quick peck on his cheek. “I was waiting for you! Let’s go now.”

Error hummed his agreement, taking Blue’s hand in his own, flipping Dream off with the other, and stepped through the portal, leaving a rather embarrassed Dream behind.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Blue was loud in every way, his voice heard above any crowd, the colours of his outfit eye catching, his personality exuberant and excitable.

It was quiet in the anti-void.

It had been quiet for a long time.

* * *

* * *

* * *

This relationship isn’t going to work out if you keep getting charged for murder,” Blue whispered to Error as he looked through the bars at his boyfriend, whom he’d arrested a few days ago.

**“Oh please, I’ll be out in a few days time,”** Error whispered back, cocky smirk on his face.  **“Are you sure you don’t wanna help bail me out?”**

“No, I’m not bailing you out for  _ murder _ ,” Blue hissed lowly at him, harsh glare directed at the criminal, who kept a smirk on his face.

**“Shame, I guess Ink’ll have to do it again.”** Error shrugged, he got jailed every month or so for being found the culprit of yet another destroyed universe, but seeing as he was bailed out anonymously every single time, there wasn’t much the government of the multiverse could do.

Bail was legal after all, and the Sanses were nothing compared to Error and Ink. Having Ink stop taking his vials was a great idea, now Error had a partner in crime, and another boyfriend.

Blue sighed. Error was right, of course, but it sort of sucked when you were a cop and your boyfriend treated the law so frivolously. Hell, how he’d fallen in love with Error was beyond him, and why he was treating  _ murder _ like it was so little honestly baffled him.

“See ya later, I’ll order Thai,” Blue called out, walking away from Error’s cell, smiling slightly at the shouted  **“get me a pad thai!”** from Error.


	6. Rus x Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale Papyrus x Underswap Papyrus

“I’M WORRIED STRETCH! THE HUMAN IS… DANGEROUS! AND THEY WON’T LISTEN TO ME OR BE NICE! … I don’t want you getting hurt,” Rus added, quietly.

“No worries, Rus,” Stretch assured his boyfriend, winking lazily. “Besides, do I look like the kind of man who dies?”

Rus squinted at Stretch. “IS THAT A MEME?” he asked, suspicion in his tone.

Stretch’s grin told him everything.


	7. Bad Sans Poly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.  
> Bad Sans Poly, for anyone wondering, is Error x Nightmare x Cross x Dust x Killer x Horror

Nightmare glared at Cross, who was sprawled on the ground, his blood-soaked shirt lying to the side while Nightmare healed him.

“I’m sorry?” Cross tried, grunting when Nightmare put more pressure on the wound than was strictly necessary to heal it. The King of Nightmares only intensified his glare, managing to somehow be scary, even in his passive form, his normally violet-cyan pupils now a gentler green.

“You,” he started, once Cross’ wounds were sufficiently healed. “Are an idiot, and you need to take care of your self.”

Cross grinned apologetically, rubbing the back of his head. “Horror didn’t mean to be so enthusiastic about having a new axe… Probably.”

“Uh, yeah, sorry Cross,” Horror called out, entering the room, tailed by Dust, Error and Killer, and walking towards where Nightmare and Cross were kneeling and sitting respectively.

“And you.” Nightmare turned to point accusingly at the four, making Dust actually take a step back in slight fear. “Stop beating each other up. All of you. I know what you’re doing, if you wanted my attention that much _you could’ve just_ **_asked_ ** ! You don’t need me to heal you to spend time with me! And you _especially_ shouldn’t be hurting each other to the point that _I need to teleport over here every time to make sure you don’t_ **_die_ ** !” Nightmare shouted, annoyance, anger, desperation, guilt, sadness - all these emotions radiating from him. “I’m sorry I don’t spend enough time with you all, I am, but _please_ , don’t do- don’t hurt yourselves like this.” He sounded defeated, guilty, as if he’d done something wrong. There were tears glinting in the corners of his eyes.

The five looked at each other, and Killer initiated a hug, wrapping his arms around Nightmare tightly. “We’re sorry,” he whispered, as the others joined in, even Error, who was usually do adverse to touch. “We didn’t mean to worry you like that, we didn’t think you’d be so… sad about it.”

“I find out that I’ve been neglecting you to the point you intentionally put yourselves in pain to get me to pay attention to you all, forgive me if I’m upset,” Nightmare said, tears starting to fall down his face, hidden by Killer’s jacket.

“Night you weren’t neglecting us, shh, we’re sorry. We were idiots, we won’t do it again,” Cross comforted, rubbing Nightmare’s back.

Everyone was feeling guilty, negativity collecting.

Face still hidden, Nightmare dropped the act to grin, revelling in the energy empowering him.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Dust raised an eyebrow at his boyfriends’ identical smiles. All five of them.

“He’s going to kill us, you know this right?” he said, doubting their sanity. But then again, he saw his dead brother as a hallucination that he called a phantom, so he was really in no position to say anything about sanity.

“No don’t worry,” Nightmare assured him. “They will never know.”

It was very, very strange to see Nightmare dissociate and not know who he was. And now, someone, probably Killer, had somehow convinced Nightmare to spray paint his own ceiling with the words “YOU EXIST BITCH,” and everyone else was going to spectate.

“I’m not going with you,” Dust insisted. He would not. He had no desire to be at the mercy of Nightmare’s wrath later on.

“Come on it will be fun!” Nightmare encouraged, making everyone snicker. Even Dust hid a smile, though he still declined coming with them.

“I’m not. He will kill me if I do.”

Nightmare only sighed. “Oh well, bye!”

Dust watched them go, bemused. It would be amusing watching Nightmare chew them out tomorrow.

 


	8. G x Blue

“What am I to you?” Blue asked idly, fiddling with a little piece of machinery from G’s lab.

G looked at him, confused. “You’re my friend, of course?” he asked, as if it were obvious. Blue gave a sad little smile.

_ “You’re drunk, G. Go home,” Blue said, with a no-nonsense tone, frowning, slightly concerned. He knew G got drunk on occasion, but there was a worrying amount of upturned shot glasses on the bar in front of him, and he was very clearly out of it; G was by no means a lightweight, which meant for him to be this tipsy he would have to have drunk enough to give him alcohol poisoning, should he have been a human. _

_ “Haha… naaaaaah. I don’t- hic need tooooo.” G giggled like a small girl and looked at Blue intently. “You… You’re pretty you know that? Ha! Yeah you know! You call yourself manecfunt- uh, magicinaft… hah Blueeeeeee I can’t speak…” _

_ “Yes, I know that,” Blue said, pulling G’s arm, managing to get the taller skeleton to get off the bar stool, albeit with a lot of stumbling once he was on his feet. _

_ “Blue- I love you… Ha! Hahaha you’re never gonna find out though!” G was grinning deliriously, and letting himself be pulled out of Grillby’s, the cold Snowdin air that would normally have no effect making him shiver violently before he stopped, apparently remembering how to use his magic to warm himself. “I really- really really reeeeeeeeeaaaalllly love you… More than Frisk- hic. But you’re not supposed to know so shhhhhh.” _

_ “It’ll be your secret,” Blue said, nodding. He wouldn’t let himself hope. G was drunk, he would not let his heart break a second time. He’d ask G tomorrow, or after tomorrow. _

“Is there a reason you asked?”

“Oh- no reason,” Blue said, turning to hide his sad smile.

“O-okay,” G said, a little confused by Blue’s uncharacteristic behaviour, but deciding not to question. He’d probably insulted Blue when he was really drunk last night. “Oh, yeah, Frisk is coming over, my girlfriend? You’ve never met her, it’ll be nice for you two to get to know each other.”

“I can’t wait!”

G smiled to himself. Blue seemed to be more cheerful now, enthusiastic like he should be, which was good. If he’d only turned, he’d have seen Blue’s heartbroken expression.


	9. Nightmare x Ink

“You know… You look somewhat cute like this,” Nightmare mused, looking over Cross, who was glaring at him, violet blush contrasting with his pale complexion, that would be expected from a skeleton.

“Fuck you,” Cross stated loudly, flipping Nightmare the bird with one hand, using the other to flip Error off, who’d just walked into the room, and whistled.

 **“Aww, c’mon Cross, you lost the bet, this is your forfeit. You did say I could** **_dress_ ** **you up in anything,”** Error said, grinning as Cross turned his glare on him.

“I THOUGHT YOU’D MAKE ME WEAR SOMETHING NICER THAN- THAN THIS ABOMINATION!” Cross screeched, pointing an accusing finger at Error. “YOU ASSHOLE WHEN YOU SAID YOU MADE SOMETHING I THOUGHT YOU MADE A NEW HOODIE BUT NO! YOU MADE THIS FUCKING THING INSTEAD!”

“Are you done? My eardrums are set to explode what with the volume you’re using,” Nightmare stated dryly, though it went unnoticed by his two lovers, who were engaging in an argument, as usual.

 **“You call my sewing an ‘** **_abomination_ ** **’? Cross, I’m** **_hurt_ ** **,”** Error cried in faux-offense, placing a hand over where his heart would have been if he wasn’t a skeleton.

Cross only intensified his glare in response, causing the Destroyer of Universes to burst out laughing. **“Come on, you look really good in that dress. And the material is high quality, you’re not uncomfortable, right?”** he asked, confident that Cross was not, in fact, uncomfortable.

“It’s embarrassing,” Cross whined, confirming that he wasn’t uncomfortable with the material. “Also Night’s gonna try something I know it.”

Nightmare gasped melodramatically. “You’d accuse me of that?”

“Night one of your tentacles in on the zipper of this dress,” Cross deadpanned, eyes widening as he felt that tentacle drag down his back.

Nightmare smirked. “You know me too well.”


	10. Blue x Cross

“Your stars look like eyes and you look suit in your stunning.”

Blue blinked, trying very, very hard not to laugh, and attempting to cover his smile, though not entirely successful in either regard.

“Run that by me again?” he asked, the humour bleeding through into his voice, smirking at his blushing date, perfectly composed.

Cross, on the other hand, was anything but composed, his blush spreading across his entire face, and he would’ve his his head in his hands were he not currently wrapping Blue in his arms.

_ So much for a romantic moment under the stars. _


	11. Error x Dream

**“You didn’t protest when I took you, so I wouldn’t call it kidnapping exactly,”** Error said, shrugging.

“I DIDN’T PROTEST BECAUSE YOU KNOCKED ME OUT!” Dream screeched at Error, eye twitching.

 **“Okay you have a point,”** Error conceded, looking the tiniest bit remorseful. **“But in my defence I didn’t really think of any other way to get us alone.”**

“Wh- why do you want us alone?” Dream asked. He couldn’t think of a proper reason as to why the destroyer of universes would need to have a one on one conversation; his quarrel was with Ink, not Dream.

**“I wanted to ask you out on a date.”**

Dream blinked, not sure he’d heard correctly. “Why?” he asked, understandably confused by Error’s sudden proposal.

 **“Because you’re cute,”** Error stated very simply. He sounded very confident, but Dream was pretty sure he could see a faint blue blush on his face, and his tone of voice did sound a little shy.

“Uh…” Impulsiveness was normally more Ink’s thing, but why not to be honest. It wasn’t like Error wasn’t good looking either. “Yeah sure.”

 **“For real?”** Error’s face absolutely lit up, like a child at christmas, there was also a fair bit of shock there too but that was to be expected.

“Yeah sure.” Dream nodded, thinking of times he was free. He could probably do Friday, though what AU they would go to he was unsure of. “Friday at 8 work for you?” he asked, gaining a nod from Error.

 **“We could go to Outertale?”** Error offered. **“They don’t hate me there we should be able to go with little to no fuss from the locals.”**

“Great! See ya then!”

* * *

* * *

* * *

Error smiled nervously, fidgeting. His fear was entirely irrational, this he knew, but then again, all phobias were irrational.

“Error, it’s okay, come on, just for a few seconds,” Dream encouraged, holding his hand out to the anxious glitch. “You can let go any time.”

 **“How about before I touch you?”**  Error said, smiling tightly, reevaluating how hard it would be to portal away from Dream before he actually had to touch him.

“No, Error, please? You can do this,” Dream encouraged, scooting closer to Error.

Error closed his eyes, screwing them shut tightly, before slowly, slowly reaching out towards Dream. He felt his lovers hand grasp his, and he breathed out sharply, drawing it back to his chest, scrambling back.

 **“That’s enough- I did it that’s enough,”**  Error said, staying a considerable distance from Dream.

Dream smiled, nodding, the picture of encouragement. “That was just the first time. It’s okay if it wasn’t long, we’ll just need to keep it up yeah?”


	12. Nightmare + Error

Nightmare blinked. “Error sorry can you repeat that?” he asked, not quite sure he’d heard Error correctly. Surely, surely, Error had no just called Ink-

“Ink is a giant poopyhead,” Error declared crossing his arms. “Today, he stopped me from destroying  _ three whole AUs! _ ”

Yes. Yes Error had just called Ink that.


	13. Ink x Blue x Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of an old headcanon of mine - sometimes Dream forgets that he exists. It happens all the time, and it's very bothersome.

Blue frowned, looking at the movie tickets. The three of them were going, so why were there only two there?

“Hey Dream!” he called out, “I think you forgot to buy a third ticket! One of us has to stay home now!” He sounded rather upset, as he suspected he’d be the one staying home. Papyrus was *always* like this, seeing as they were going to see a scary movie, Dream and Ink probably didn’t think he was mature enough to see it. While he’d not know them for long, only a week, they were fast becoming the people he trusted most, and to know that this was how they thought of him was disappointing.

It was that moment that Dream walked into the room, distracted expression on his face, looking at Blue. “There are two tickets and that’s enough. Because only two ticket are needed,” he said, serious yet not quite there.

“So who’s staying home?” Blue demanded, staring Dream in the eye, though to his great annoyance Dream didn’t match his gaze.

“No one, you’re both going. All of you are going.” Dream sounded genuinely confused.

“Dream you’re not making any sense.” Blue now was the one who sounded confused, he couldn’t think of any scenario, no matter how convoluted, where all of them would go with only two tickets, unless they were breaking the law, in which case he was against it.

“Who’s Dream?”

“That would be you pal,” Ink said, walking into the room, tucking his sketchbook away through a portal he created with a flick of his wrist.

Dream blinked at Ink, then started, bringing his hand to his temple as if only just remembering. “But I- Oh. I do exist. Sorry,” he exclaimed, sheepish expression on his face, nervous grin plastered on it. “Right Blue sorry you don’t know; I kinda… dissociate? And I can’t remember that I exist because my biology and magic is weird. Sorry, I’ll be staying home again I guess.”

Dream seemed… upset. It was a strange emotion to see on the guardian of positivity’s face, when Dream usually acted so happy all the time. Blue supposed it was somewhat like his own facade.

Ink rolled his eyes, blank pupils telling Blue that he’d not drank any of his vials. “I’ll stay this time. ’S not like I can enjoy the movie anyway,” he said.

At this Dream looked conflicted. “Ink what happens if I forget I exist while watching it. You won’t be there. I can deal with it at home in a place that’s familiar, but in a cinema I’ve never been in before…”

“Yeah that’s why Blue’s with you,” Ink said nonchalantly, looking over to Blue, who nodded as if to confirm that he would be there and could help Dream if it happened.

“Blue doesn’t know how to deal with me when that happens, besides it’s normally so much harder for me to remember it than just now,” Dream argued, crossing his arms, glaring at Ink. A second or two after he said it, his eyes unfocused and the blank, confused expression came back to his face.

Ink sighed, and looked over to Blue. “Hey, can you go by yourself? I know we said this would be a thing for the three of us but Dream’s probably having a bad day today. Best for him if he doesn’t get more distressed, ‘cause that can sometimes cause the whole 'forgetting he exists’ thing.”

“I- no it’s okay I won’t go. It might be good if I learn how to uh, help Dream when that happens. Besides I can always give the tickets to Papyrus, he’d be against me watching the movie anyway. Too mature or something,” Blue added bitterly, making Ink frown.

“You’re an adult though.”

Blue shrugged. “Not in Papyrus’ eyes I’m not. But uh, I’m making this about me right now we should be helping Dream.”

“Who’s Dream? Can I help him?” Dream interjected, in the present once more but not quite himself, his tone still slightly off.

“You’re Dream,” Ink said.

“I’M NOT! STOP CALLING ME DREAM! I- I-  _ fuck _ , I’m sorry…” Dream trailed off, voice becoming quieter as he spoke.

“It’s fine. I don’t care, can’t really be bothered by you being mean or snappy without emotions,” Ink said, shrugging. “Hey, you wanna just illegally download the movie and watch it on the couch?”

“No.”

“Please Blue?”

“I-” Blue glared at Dream who was looking really adorable and hopeful right now. “Stop using puppy eyes that’s my technique!” he exclaimed at last, looking away from Dream.

“But can we?” Dream asked hopefully.

“Fine,” Blue relented. “But just this once.”

Ink grinned. “Great because I’ve already downloaded it. Dream make the popcorn!”


	14. Reaper x Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two gay nerds get stuck in an elevator together

**[Hour 1]**

“Geno I’m booooooooored!” Reaper announced dramatically, swooning onto Geno, who jumped back, not wanting to be crushed by his boyfriend’s weight. “This is pure  _ suffering!” _

“Yes, well suffer in silence. My phone still has charge and I’m playing on it.”

**[Hour 3]**

“Hey Geno. Geno. Geno? Are you paying attention- well fuck you too.” Reaper sniffed indignantly, crossing his arms like a toddler.

Geno just bobbed his head to the music, eyes closed, blissfully unaware of Reaper’s mumbled complains as he readjusted his headphones.

**[Hour 5]**

“Fuck,” Geno cursed, staring at his phone in dismay. 

“What’s the matter?” Reaper asked, coming to float over Geno’s shoulder and staring inquisitively at the phone’s screen, which was currently dark.

“My phone’s dead,” Geno grumbled, making Reaper grin widely.

“Now, you have to talk with me!”

**[Hour 8]**

“ You’re the worst and I hate you,” Reaper declared dramatically when Geno didn’t let him rifle through his bag for things to fiddle with.

“That sucks, because we’re sort of in a relationship.”

Reaper huffed, sticking his tongue out at Geno.

**[Hour 10]**

The doors opening found Reaper and Geno lazily making out, bored out of their minds.

“Ahem,” Dream said, catching their attention and making them jump away from each other and look at him with guilty eyes. “The elevator’s fixed.”

That prompted a quick nod from both of them, and they both flew out through a portal into the void, eager to be away from that damned elevator.

Dream shook his head, rolling his eyes. Why bother staying in the broken elevator when you could just teleport out?


	15. Dream x Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack.

_ Dream-chan gasped, swooning dramatically into Crossu’s arms. _

_ “Oh, senpai!” he exclaimed, fluttering his eyelashes at a frantically alarming pace. “I love you!” _

_ He continued to flutter his eyelashes, to the point that the false lashes fell off, though Crossu paid the false lashes no mind, choosing to instead gaze soulfully into Dream-chan’s eyes, but finding himself unable too. All he saw was eyelids. _


	16. Red x Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M,,, more crack. Next chapter is better I promise

“W-Wed?” Bwuebewwy said, looking up at the taller fellverse monster with wide, innocent, anime eyes. “Can I have some of youw chocowate?”

Red, caught up in Bwuebewwy’s magnificent eyes could only nod, gazing into the anime stereotype eyes.

“Fuck yeah!” Blue fistpumped, snapped his fingers, and disappeared, appearing by Red’s chocolate stash. “FUCK YEAH CHOCOLATE!”


	17. Error x Cross

“I don’t care if it is your birthday, this is my chocolate,” Cross said, crossing his arms and keeping the bag of confectionaries close to him.

Error narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. **“Fine,”** he said, sneering at Cross. **“I’ll go get my own chocolate then.”**

Cross was surprised at how easily Error relented and gave up, and felt almost guilty. Maybe he would give Error a box of the massive pile of chocolate he’d collected and stored in a Hermione Granger bag which also happened to be endless.

Reaching into his bag, he tried to grasp a chocolate, but to his great confusion, he couldn’t. There were… no chocolates in there. Pushing his arm in deeper, he found that there was a note. Taking it out he gasped in offence.

   _I have opened a portal from the bottom of your bag to the anti-void. suck it_

_~Error_

“How fucking dare.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

Error looked at the scene in front of him with an incredulous expression on his face.

“Cross. How is your entire fucking AU green?”

Whereas once X-Tale’s remains would have been an empty white space not unlike the anti-void, now there was only green as far as the eye could see.

“Uhh… So I’m really not good with the Overwrite,” Cross said, looking in disgust at his lime green AU. “I was trying to make a forest. But um, I just thought about green because it’s a colour that forests are and this shit happened.”

Error facepalmed. “Look, I’m pretty sure that’s not how the Overwrite works: you need to code your request of it or something. Can you do Python?”

“The fuck is Python, i’m not doing any snakes.” Cross squinted at his boyfriend. “The only one I’m doing is you right now,” he added, making Error roll his eyes at the immaturity of the remark.

“It’s a type of coding language that you’re going to learn.”

“But I don’t need to!” Cross protested. “I’m doing fine on my own!”

Error looked pointedly around at the garish colour now replacing the white in X-Tale. “Doing ‘fine’ you say,” he deadpanned, making Cross flush lavender.

“Shut up,” he muttered.

“I mean, if you don’t want my help, you can always choose to keep your AU this lovely lime green colour,” Error suggested, making Cross gag.

“Stars no this shade of green is horrible.”

“So, you want me to teach you so you can reverse it?” Error offered, and Cross reluctantly nodded.

“Or you could give me the Overwrite and I can fix it for you-”

“In your dreams bitch.”


	18. Cross x Dream

Dream blinked.  _ What the hell am I wearing? _ were the first words that came to mind, the second were  _ where the hell am I? _

Last thing Dream remembered, he and Cross has been messing around, now he seemed to be in a circular, fairly large room, with a window on the far side. A giant armoire was there as well. And he was also wearing a dress, which was unusual.

Walking over to the window, to try and get some sense of where he was, he frowned. He was in a tower. A really, really tall tower.

_ Wait- _

Then it hit him, and he groaned. God of all people to be magicked into a Disney movie - Tangled, from the looks of it - why him?

_ Cross you better hurry up because I’m scared of heights and can’t climb down that, _ he thought, before laughing. Like hell he was waiting for Cross. Walking over to the armoire, he discovered row upon row of dresses.

Perfect for making parachutes.


	19. Blue x Ink x Error

“Who the FUCK did the laundry because all my socks don’t have matches,” Ink demanded, storming out of the utility room in a huff, eyelights determination red.

“Ink, exactly how much anger did you take?” Blue asked, looking at his boyfriend with slight concern. An angry Ink was an Ink who started bar fights, and if there was one thing Blue didn’t want to do tonight it was bail his boyfriend out of jail. Again.

“I don’t fucking know, because Error messed up my vials, and I was _meant_ to take happiness and general good things but Error fucking ruined it!” Ink vented, pacing around, throwing the armful of socks he’d been holding in the air, the majority landing on his face only serving to make him more frustrated.

“Uh. Ink you know that anger is red yeah? And the happiness vials are neon blue. How- how did you manage to mix them up?” Blue asked, skeptical expression on his face. It sounded like it was Ink’s fault more than Error’s.

“Yes, I know,” Ink snapped rudely, making Blue narrow his eyes at Ink. There was a limit to how much rudeness he was willing to tolerate from Ink when he overdosed. “Look Blue I’m just following my motto; when in doubt, blame Error.”

**“Well that’s just mean.”**

Of all the times for Error to pop his head through a portal.

“Fuck you.”

Oh stars, they were starting again.

**“You wanna fucking go?”**

Aaaand Error was smirking, so he knew exactly what he was doing and was also probably at fault for putting dye in Ink’s vials to confuse him or something.

“Yeah, sure! Die you piece of shit!”

Ink jumped at Error, aiming to get through the portal, but at the last second Error closed it, causing Ink to faceplant into the floor and screech in frustration.

Blue sighed, leaning over to pick up the socks that Ink had thrown. He may as well get _some_ work done before the two came crying back to him, arguing like overgrown toddlers.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Error scowled, glaring at Blue, as the shorter skeleton giggled.

 **“I hate you,”**  Error stated, still struggling, somehow having tangled himself in his own strings - something he completely blamed Blue for despite the other’s protests of innocence - and now was hanging suspended a few feet above the floor of Blue’s bedroom, while Blue read a book and lounged on his bed, and made no effort what so ever to help him.

It was a small mercy to Error that Ink wasn’t present; stars knew that the bothersome skeleton would never let Error live this event down and tease him until his death, should he ever find out.

“So, Error, I hope you don’t mind, I invited our boyfriend over,” Blue said, ever so innocently. “We  _were_ going to do some photography and meet up at Waterfall, but seeing as you clearly need help, and I don’t know how to help you, Ink’s going to be here in about-” Blue checked his watch, grinning at Error. “-two minutes give or take!”

There was the sound of the front door opening, and a large heavy object - like, say, an oversized paintbrush - being put down.

“He’s here! Isn’t that great?”

**“I** **_despise_  ** **you. Both of you, but you especially.”**

Blue just grinned wider.


	20. Ink + Error

Error quirked an eyebrow at Ink’s odd behaviour. His rival in parkour had simply… frozen on the ledge, not jumping as he would normally. The ground was a metre or two down, it wasn’t a difficult jump, a roll would barely be needed to diffuse the impact of landing.

“Scared of falling, Ink?” Error teased, not quite friendly yet ever so slightly concerned. His heterochromic rival almost never faltered when they were running through the city, doing increasingly stupid and flashy stunts.

Ink turned his head to stare at him, making Error’s eyes widen.

“Ink, why are your pupils blank?” Error asked, eyeing the skeleton with confusion and a little bit of shock. Ink looked very… empty.

“I don’t want to do this right now,” Ink said. His tone was as blank as his pupils, emotionless almost, as they stared at the glitching human before them. “I have other things to be doing. Error must be confused as to where I am.”

Much to Error’s shock, his skeleton companion  _ summoned a paintbrush  _ and _ opened a portal, seemingly effortlessly,  _ despite magic being a rarity and incredibly hard to learn, only prodigies like Error managing to make even weak magical constructs _. _

The portal was left open, looking as if it went straight into a white void, looking rather intimidating to Error if you asked him. Taking his chances, he walked through.


	21. Ink, Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink does a time travel to see a young Nightmare. No they're not dating, Nightmare is like 17 and Ink is like 300 something.

“See? My negative aura is affecting you.” Nightmare sounded insufferably smug when he said it, though Ink wasn’t really paying attention to his tone of voice, nor even the words Nightmare was saying. His attention was instead directed towards the fact that he was feeling things.

“Can you block it?” Ink asked, out of pure curiosity. He knew that an older Nightmare’s aura could affect him, but he’d always assumed it was because of the apples and the same for Dream. That was not, apparently, the case.

“Uh, yeah? I think?” Nightmare said, sounding rather unsure now.  _ It would be great if I could block it… Can I block it?  _ he asked himself, pondering it briefly, before getting snapped back into reality by his new babysitter’s words.

“Nah, don’t block it. It’s not a bad thing.” Ink sounded so nonchalant about it, and so sincere that it wasn’t bad, Nightmare had to stare at him in confusion.

“But, it’s making you sad or something-” he started, only to soon get cut off by Ink.

“So?”

Nightmare scoffed. “So? It’s negative. The bad emotions. You know, the stuff no one wants to feel.”

“The stuff everyone takes for granted,” Ink pointed out. “You tend to appreciate positive emotions a lot more when there’s negativity.”

“Oh, so now I’m just a stepping stone for my brother, huh?” Nightmare asked, glaring at Ink, silently fuming. “I get it, everyone likes him more than me, but you don’t have to tell me that I’m nothing but an enabler for him.”

Ink sighed. “Okay I could have worded that better.”

Nightmare slouched, and looked at the floor. “It’s the truth.”

“No not really,” Ink commented mildly, “trust me, between no emotions and negative emotions you’d always choose the latter, it’s not like they shouldn’t exist. You know how people say  _ what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger? _ I mean, it’s not true in the literal sense, but emotionally it’s completely accurate.”

“So… you grow through negativity?”

“Yeah, now you’re getting it.”

“Does that mean Dream with no negativity will stay mentally as a five year old for his whole life?”

“Nightmare no-” Ink cut himself off, remembering how Dream acted, when he was still in the future and not tossed into the past randomly. “Actually, you may be onto something.”

Nightmare burst out laughing.


	22. DS Nightmare x OG Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppies!!

“Where did all these puppies come from?” Nightmare mumbled, walking around one of the tiny ones - a beagle, he thought it might have been, though he wasn’t quite sure.

“Dream!” he called out, “why are there a hundred abominations in my house?”

Dream came down the stairs holding another one of them, and Nightmare glared.

“Dream.”

“What? I’ve got no idea either, I’m just getting this one out of my room,” Dream said, looking like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. Nightmare didn’t fall for it for a second.

“ _ Why _ did you buy 4 puppies? I will end up stepping on them.”

Dream glared at Nightmare with surprising ferocity, cuddling the puppy to his chest. “If you so much as make them frown I will terminate your existence.”

Nightmare raised his hands in a mock-surrendering fashion. “Geez Dream, normally I only need to surrender when JR finds me, didn’t know you were so like my brother.”

“Shut up. Hurt my beloved children and I will behead you.”

“Oh look another Dream looking for my head.”

“I  _ despise _ you.”

Nightmare just grinned.


	23. DS Dream, Fanon Dream, Canon Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was 100% fueled by spite. Canon Dream is shit!

Dream blinked, once, twice, thrice, before pinching himself. At feeling the unpleasant sensation of pain, he had no choice but to believe what he was seeing.

There was… well, him, for lack of better words, though they were from an alternate timelines or multiverse surely. The existence of copies of outcode characters was a little surprising, but then again the multiverse _was_ endless, so anything was possible.

“Uh… hi?” he said, coming out as a question. He really had no idea how to address this other him, who also was far taller than him and had wings, and was a tiny bit intimidating because Dream could _feel_ the power of the apples in him, which could mean he was insane for power or something if this other him was from a swap multiverse as he suspected. Thinking of Marvul, he shivered slightly. They were just so… one dimensional, and also an arsehole, let’s not forget that.

“Hello. I presume you’re some other version of me?” the other him said, rather politely, yet forward, making Dream shrug internally. May as well just get straight to the point after all.

“Uh, yeah. I’d introduce myself but uh, you know who I am, what with being me…” Dream trailed off, grinning slightly awkwardly. He wasn’t really sure what to say to this other him.

“Hm… for the sake of simplicity, we should probably find a nickname by which we can call each other, lest it get confusing calling out our own name,” the other Dream pointed out, making Dream nod, and start thinking up a name.

“I can always call you wings,” Dream offered, half-jokingly, though the other him nodded and shrugged.

“Why not,” the newly named Wings said. “I could call you Light or something like it? Due to the general link to positivity being light and other such things.”

“Yep, that works,” Light said. “So, can I know why you have so much power?” He narrowed his eyes at Wings. “You’re not a power hungry megalomaniac are you?” he asked cautiously, hoping that if Wings was in fact that, he would be egotistical enough to think that he wouldn’t suffer from telling Light so.

“No, of course not.” Wings looked almost offended, and there was a hint of annoyance in his voice, though he stayed cordial. “I run a trans-universal justice organisation dedicated to eradicating negativity.”

He sounded so formal and proud, Light had no choice but to snicker. “You rehearse that in the mirror or something?”

Okay, _now_ Wings was frowning at him, and Light internally hit himself for acting so Ink-like. That was decidedly not the way to make a good impression.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it. Blame Ink he’s rubbing off on me.” Only once he said it did Light realise he had no idea what Wings’ relation to Ink was in his multiverse, and that it sounded an awful lot like he was deflecting blame.

“You’re close with Ink in your universe? What is he like?” Wings sounded rather curious, but before Light had a chance to answer his question, another flash of light brought a new Dream into the fray. This one looked identical to Light, making the pair wonder if he was simply from an alternate timeline instead of an alternate multiverse as Wings obviously originated from.

“Oh… hi! I’m Dream, who’re you two?”

He was more hyper than the two of them, that was sure, and probably more childish to boot, though Light knew that it could just be a mask; it was one he and Blue put on frequently, after all.

“We all seem to be alternate versions of each other, though who is the original, or if one of us even is the original, is a mystery to us,” Wings said. “We’ve allocated names as so to not get confused, I’m going by Wings currently, for obvious reasons, and my companion is Light.”

The new Dream then grinned brightly at them. “Well then I can keep my name! If you two already have different ones, then one of us should be just Dream!”

Okay, he was definitely younger than both of them. Come to think of it, Wings was probably the oldest, what with his refined manner of speaking and general aura of composure and fanciness.

“Hey Wings,” Light muttered, just loud enough so that Wings would hear but Dream would not. “I think he’s the youngest of us, he around 20ish, though that’s being quite generous. You’re probably the oldest.”

Wings hummed his agreement. “That would make sense. I’m currently 124, how old might you be?” he replied, in the same low tones that Light had used.

Light stared at Wings for a moment, in mild shock. “You’re a quarter of my age. Wow, you really know how to make me feel old, huh?” he joked, glancing at Dream who was beginning to look angry at being ignored, almost like a 10 year old ready to pull a temper tantrum when they’re not payed enough attention to.

“Hey!” And it seemed Dream had finally blown up. “Pay attention to me! You two aren’t in some special club, why aren’t you including me in your conversation?!”

The smaller Dream - because on closer inspection this Dream was slightly shorter than both Wings and Light were - seemed to have all the maturity of a 10 year old pulling a temper tantrum, and it would have been hilarious were the two not disgusted that this was an alternate version of them.

“I’m 502 years old you two should respect me!” he cried, making both Wings and Light do a double take. That made him older than the both of them, the question was, what had happened to Dream? Light simply could not understand how on earth someone who was 500 years old would pull a temper tantrum and act like a ten year old. If he was trying to be funny, it wasn’t working. The only thing it was doing was aggravating him.

Wings, on the other hand, was used to children being pushy like this, and had unconsciously slipped into caretaker mode. He was trying to figure out the best ways to calm Dream. And also wondering what had happened to him to make him as childish, because in his sensibleness, he assumed that perhaps it was a form of age regression? Perhaps there had been trauma in his life?

Unknowing as he was of all-mighty Creators and their poor writing skills, he concluded that it was either blunt-force trauma to the head that had made him forget a lot of his life, and was simply told he was 500 without having the memories to go with it, or some sort of childhood abandonment that made him regress and demand attention, or perhaps a combination of both.

“Dream, it’s okay, we didn’t mean to exclude you,” he soothed, taking a cautious step towards Dream, and upon seeing no flinch or negative reaction to his coming closer proceeded to pull him into a hug. It seemed to work, and Dream’s childish rage soon went in favour of clinging to Wings.

“How did you do that?” Light asked, looking on in bewilderment. Wings suddenly seemed far more gentle, less cold, and had treated Dream pretty much like a child. The slight embarrassment at that probably deviated from Dream being Light’s carbon copy save for the height difference.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Wings seemed to flush slightly, seemingly also embarrassed by his alternate copy’s actions and behaviour. Or perhaps it was just at being caught acting so caring. One of the two.

“I was treating Dream as I might treat one of my upset children inn the orphanage, one of about ten years or so,” Wings explained, arms still wrapped around Dream, and if Light was reading his body language correctly he wanted to wrap his wings around Dream too. “They often feel upset if ignored or something of the like. My mind seems to have categorised him as mentally ten and I simply reacted accordingly.”

“So… our double is an immature child? Despite being older than both of us? Kinda dumb, don’t you think?” Light offered sarcastically, resisting the urge to scowl when Wings frowned at him in disappointment.

“You don’t know what he’s been through. For all you know he’s an amnesiac who never recovered hiss memories and was forced to live through an adult’s responsibilities despite only remembering up to 10 years of their life.”

Light blinked at Wings’ no nonsense tone. It sounded like bullshit to him but he may as well not make an enemy when he had no idea what AU he was in, and no way to portal out of it. Besides what did he know about children? For all he knew Wings was right.

“O-kay then,” he said. “In that case we should probably start exploring this place. I can’t teleport out, I don’t know what this AU is, but I really hope it’s a monster-friendly one.”

Wings nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

\---

Wings sighed as he looked around the apartment he’d managed to buy, using money that Light had acquired via less than legal means, though there wasn’t really anything he could do about it; the three of them needed the money and as it was, Light’s hacking skills were the way to getting them.

He’d bought a thick stack of books for himself on the world, it’s history and culture, and a volume on it’s laws. Then he’d gone and bought the full Harry Potter series for Dream, and wasn’t it bizarre calling another by his own name, and Light had come with him and bought a few books on hacking which really boded well for no one.

Wings was abruptly pulled out of his musings by Dream’s voice.

“Wings, why have you given me these books?” Dream asked, confused.

“For you to uh, read,” Light commented. “It’s what you do with books.”

Dream rolled his eyes, huffing and crossing his arms. “Well I can’t read so you’re being mean! I want a picture book!”

“How the fuck do you not know how to read?!” Light exclaimed, disbelieving expression on his face, ignoring Wings’ disapproving frown at his use of a curse word.

“What does fuck mean?”

Wings facepalmed.


	24. Cross x Dream

“Cross, dude for real, you need to slow down. Your book isn’t going to disappear,” Killer said, watching his friend with a half amused half exasperated smile.

“Yeah yeah, I know,” Cross replied, though that didn’t stop him from practically vibrating in his seat, probably annoying the passenger sitting next to him on the subway. “But for real I  _ have _ to get this book it left off on a cliffhanger last time and I’ve been dying inside for the past few months.”

The train rolled to a stop, the doors opening as Cross practically leapt from his seat and walked fast into the station, Killer following him at a more sedate pace, hands in his pockets, idly looking around for someone to pickpocket. It wasn’t hard in such a busy station, and he quickly found a mark.

“Not now Killer,” Cross muttered, pulling him away from the unsuspecting target. “Bookshop first, pickpocketing people later, ok? I’ll even help you.”

That made Killer grin and want to get to the bookshop faster. They needed the cash, minimum wage jobs didn’t exactly pay for all their expenses.

Getting out of the subway, they were met with the unpleasant odour of  fumes that permeated the city, and the two walked towards the bookshop, making idle chatter about various random things, a conversation they were likely to forget soon.

Finally arriving at the shop, they entered, the small bell ringing, announcing their arrival. They nodded a welcome to the shopkeeper, well, Killer did in any case, as Cross dashed to the correct aisle where his book was, grinning when his prize came into sight and slowed down, careful not to bump into the only other person, who was seemingly scanning the shelves for something to read.

He reached for the book,  _ All Days Down,  _ and felt fingers ghosting over his. He drew his hand back quickly, looking up to meet the stranger who’d been in the aisle’s embarrassed gaze.

“I’m so sorry,” the stranger said, blushing a faint gold, “I didn’t realise you were there.”

“No, it’s fine,” Cross found himself saying, an awkward grin on his face, “I mean, it just means we’re book buddies.”

The stranger laughed, smiling at Cross. “I’m Dream,” he stated, holding his hand out for Cross to shake.

“Cross,” Cross replied, pondering on how similar Dream’s name was to his Boss’, not noticing the look of faint surprise that flashed across Dream’s face for a second. “Anyway, lemme get my book and I’ll stop bothering you.”

“Yeah, sure. This time though we should probably take different copies.” Cross nodded his agreement, and the both of them turned to the bookshelf, before stopping.

There was only one copy left.

“Yeah, so I got my hands on the book first so I should be the one to have it,” Cross said immediately, making Dream narrow his eyes at him.

“Not a chance, Cross. I was in the shop before you,” Dream argued calmly, crossing his arms in a mildly confrontational way.

“Nuh-uh, I want it more than you. I’ll pay you for the book, deal?” Cross shot back, annoyed now. He just wanted his damn book, was that too much to ask? They continued to argue, Dream staying collected as Cross grew progressively more frustrated with Dream’s calm demeanour. Caught up in their argument as they were, they didn’t notice Nightmare walking round the corner.

“Dream, what’s taking so long?”

Cross jumped, turning to face Nightmare with wide eyes, and glanced back to Dream, who waved slightly at Nightmare.

“Oh hi Night, I’m just arguing with Cross over here. We both want the same book and there’s only one there,” Dream said innocently, looking downcast. “I mean, if the book really means that much to him, he can have it…”

Cross gaped at Dream. The other skeleton wasn’t even  _ trying _ to be subtle in his manipulations, Cross wan’t going to fall for it! Just as he was going to scoff at Dream, he stopped. Realised something. Looked at Nightmare.

Nightmare looked really pissed. At him. Which was… not great.

Dream had Nightmare wrapped around his little finger. It didn’t matter if the manipulation was subtle or not, if Dream didn’t get the book Cross had a feeling his boss was gonna be real mad at him. 

“You know what you can have the book, Dream, I’ll just wait,” Cross said, blinking incredulously when Dream immediately lost his depressed air and smiled brightly at him. “Thank you Cross! I’ll be right out, Nightmare, you can wait outside.”

Dream turned to Cross with an sheepish smile once Nightmare was out of earshot. “So, uh, sorry that was kinda mean,” he admitted, laughing rather nervously.

“No, it’s fine- I mean I want the book but you know, I value my life and shit so…” Cross said, making Dream laugh genuinely.

“Hey, I know a gut who can get this book by tomorrow, give me your number and we can meet up so I can give you the copy. A sort of apology for that blatant manipulation,” Dream offered, and Cross nodded, fishing for his phone in his back pocket, and flicking it open to present to Dream.

“You still have a flip phone?” There was a touch of laughter present in Dream’s voice, making Cross glare at him, though with no real malice, and Dream took the phone, inserting his number into it.

“Shut up not everyone’s filthy rich like you and Nightmare - how do you know him actually? Are you two dating?” Cross inquired, letting out an amused chuckled when Dream started shaking his head and waving his arms in a clear indication of “no.”

“He’s my brother, and really protective, and we’re not ‘filthy rich’ I’m a psychiatrist which pays well and… Nightmare does shady stuff which I don’t wanna know about but I know you’re involved….”

Dream trailed off into a brief awkward silence, before Cross broke it. “You need to get to Nightmare or he’ll freak or something - you said he was protective right?- and uh, I also need to get going. Shady things to be doing, ya know?”

“Yeah, sure. So, text me the time that works best for you? I can have it done by tomorrow at 4am earliest.”

“I’m a fan, not a fanatic, I’m not getting up at  _ 4am _ . You know the coffee shop down the road?” Dream nodded. “We meet there at about 4pm?”

Dream nodded, taking his book off the shelf, and walking towards the counter. “It’s a date!”

That left Cross standing in the aisle, blushing, until Killer got concerned enough about his not coming out of the shop to actually go get him.


	25. Reaper x Lust

It is dusk when Reaper sighs, putting his scythe down in the snow, the blade shining brightly, contrasting with the muted whites and greys surrounding him. Floating a few inches off the ground and curled into a ball, he takes the time to observe his surroundings. He isn’t sure which AU he’s in, but it’s one of the backwater ones. The ‘bad’ ones. The ones no one wants to be seen in.

The quiet ones.

A thin mist starts to settle, cold enough to bother someone with the ability to feel such things, obscuring his vision somewhat. It’s what stops him from seeing the skeleton walking towards him, angled to be on the edge on his peripheral vision, that fact and the mist working together to make him invisible. The invisible still make noise.

Reaper turns, looking the skeleton in the eye. White pupils meet sockets mistakable for voids and the other skeleton gasps, shock evident on their face. It’s not unusual for people to be surprised; empty sockets usually mean grief. An irony of sorts, grief is what he makes people feel. He simply can’t summon eyelights, it’s as simple as that.

“Heya, pal,” Reaper says, an easygoing smile on his face. “What’re you doing here at this time of night?” He looks at the cliff close to where he’s hovering, the wooden gate and bridge that the world’s Papyrus often constructs wet and without railings, where the mystery monster, the world’s Sans most probably, is standing. It would be a shame to harvest a soul when he’s on break.

“Going to…  _ meet _ with a friend of mine,” the Sans says, innuendo dripping from his voice, a sly smirk on his face.

“With Toriel?”

That trips the Sans up, his eyes narrowing as he looks at Reaper with an aura of curiosity radiating from him. “How- who? Who’s Toriel, I mean. I don’t think I’ve ever had the pleasure of  _ getting to know _ them.”

Again with the innuendo. If he had eyelights, Reaper would have rolled them. “She’s older than you by quite a bit,” he informs the Sans. “And married. And has a kid.”

The Sans at the very least has the decency to look a bit embarrassed at that statement, his eyes widening a little and an awkward and adorable grin showing on his face, as well as lighting up a light purple.

“Well then.” Reaper summons his scythe to himself, morbid humour making the way the panics  _ humerus _ to him. “Don’t worry, I’m not here to kill you. Or the friend you’re going to meet.” The Sans visibly relaxes at that. “I’ve still got work, can’t spend that much time lazing about doing nothing. Unfortunately. You know how all us Sanses are,” he adds on quietly. He’s fairly sure the other Sans heard it though, if his expression of confusion is anything to go by. “Bye bye!”

And without even waiting for the other’s response, he teleports back into ReaperTale.

~~~

“ _ Tori, Tori, Torieeeeelllllll _ ,” Sans whines, making the goddess in question sigh exasperatedly and turn to face her counterpart.

“What is it?” she snaps, though there is little malice in her tone - she long ago forgave him for his job, hate it though she might.

“I gotta tell you about this guy I think I like,” Sans says, as if it were very serious, and worth bothering her as he had been for the past few hours.

“A guy you like.” Sans nods. From what Toriel can tell, he isn’t lying, and there isn’t *really* any reason to not let him tell her… “Go ahead then I suppose.”

Reaper lights up. “Okay so I was in this random AU slacking off…”

~~~

Reaper doesn’t know why, he’s drawn back to the AU. Who’s he kidding it’s because that monster is really cute but like he’ll ever admit it to anyone but himself and maybe Toriel. The one he likes is a Sans, which is technically narcissism if he thinks about it, and also could be considered selfcest who is he kidding it’s obviously selfcest, but he can’t be bothered to think about technicalities. 

He reappears in the AU in the same spot he was last time, around the same time, in the hopes of catching the skeleton again. This time there’s no mist, which is a relief, because that was getting annoying quite frankly - sight is a sense he’d very much like to have full time, having part of his vision obscured gets on his nerves. 

Looking around, the skeleton isn’t in sight, but in the distance he can barely make out a purple and black blob that’s slowly getting bigger. Probably getting back from meeting with his version of Toriel. He doesn’t know her name though, so he won’t be able to mention her name. He briefly wonders whether Toriel and Sans actually fuck each other without knowing each other’s names in this AU before deciding that he doesn’t really want to know. 

"Heya Sans,“ he calls out casually when he comes into hearing range. Sans is on edge, jumpy. To his credit, he doesn’t look scared, just wary. Thinking of it, Reaper realises that he does strike a rather imposing figure, with his black robe and glowing scythe.

"So.” Reaper turns his head to stare directly into Sans’ eyes, unnerving the other a bit, though he doesn’t react outwardly much, other than to clasp his hands and start fidgeting a bit. 

“You, ah, why are you here?" 

"You." 

Sans laughs nervously, a rather high-pitched sound, fear written on his face. "I- why am I scheduled to die?" 

Reaper blinks, realising that what he’d said came out rather more threatening than he intended for it to. "Not quite what I meant,” he says, an amused smile on his face, which probably looks frightening to Sans now that he thinks about it, not that he’s going to stop smiling. 

“Right… What is it you meant then? Are you here for my  _ services _ ?” Now Sans is smirking, to cover up his fear Reaper suspects, or maybe he is just that cocky. Reaper somehow doubts the latter is correct. 

"Nope. I kill people I touch, you probably don’t want to be doing that with me,“ Reaper explains casually, making Sans freeze up again. 

"Yeah, I like me being alive. Means I get to, ah… _meet_ _people_ ,” Sans says, though there’s a troubled note in his voice. “You… Hey, do me a favour, avoid populated places yeah? Some monsters get desperate enough to jump the nearest stranger." 

Sans sounds serious, so Reaper idly agrees, before yawning. What he really wants to do is take a nap right now, so he sets himself down, he can’t feel the cold of the snow, ignoring Sans’ confused look.  

"I’m sleeping now. Goodbye.” Sans blinks at Reaper’s blasé dismissal, looking ready to talk back before he glances at Reaper’s scythe and nods, leaving with a bemused expression on his face, unaware of Reaper’s eyes on his back. I’m gonna follow him, Reaper decides, getting up, and floating over to Sans. 

“Hey I’ve decided to go with you after all.” Sans, though startled, accepts it with a nod. 

“Don’t touch my brother,” he warns, seemingly satisfied when Reaper speaks his agreement to the rule. 

“So… What’s your name?” Sans asks. 

“Reaper." 

"How creative." 

That draws a chuckle out of Reaper. 

_ I’m keeping this one. _


	26. DS Dream x DS Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamswap // @onebizarrekai  
> Rip my ship, sobs

_ I still love him. _

_ I still love Nightmare, even after years of chasing him, attempting to wipe him out, to eradicate all negativity, somehow I have managed to keep loving him. _

Dream pulled his pen away from the paper, gripping it tightly, a lone tear making its way down his face. He couldn’t- he wasn’t allowed to love, to be in love, with Nightmare. It wasn’t- Nightmare was the one thing standing between him and his goal - for all negativity to be erased - he couldn’t be weak. If only he could just…  _ forget _ about him.

And that’s when he had the idea first.

-

The swap Undyne, named Dana, raised a brow at the odd request. “But- why are we d-doing research on the impacts of D-Doctor Gaster’s Disappearance?” she asked. As far as she could tell, there was no reason to focus more on it. Her division was the Destiny Bond Division, not that she, a mere lab assistant, knew what Destiny Bond they were working on, but it had been going for almost a hundred years now. For them to suddenly divert attention to a new project was…

“… As such, you will simply comply with Lord Dream’s orders,” the messenger informed her, before glancing around and saying in a quieter tone: “I’m not actually sure why, Doctor. The higher-ups have only told me so much. But what I do know is that some of the Gasters have heard and are thrilled. This division’s made no progress, maybe it’s just that? The funding for this place is pretty much going down the drain.”

Dana nodded, satisfied. “Thanks. I w-won’t keep you waiting.”

-

The king of the fellverse underground frowned darkly at Dream, who kept his composure and never so much as flinched, even when the kind towered over him at 6”8 and snarled down at him, only seeming vaguely disgusted at the king’s proximity when he was spat on.

“Your majesty, JR has provided your citizens with funds and medical care for decades at this point, not to mention been the ones to fix your destabilised core, and I can assure you that setting a trap in your core will neither cost you money nor endanger you citizens,” Dream informed him primly, hands behind his back and wings folded passively. Though despite his relaxed stance, the king could see that should a fight break out, the angel wouldn’t be off guard.

Asgore scowled at Dream, though grudgingly admitted to himself that he couldn’t beat the other, not physically, not politically. “You can use the core.”

Dream smiled, pleasantly enough, though there was an undertone of victory, a hint of smugness. “Thank you, I’ll see to it that any damage costs are paid.”

-

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and briefly allowed himself to contemplate a different future, one where he might be able to help Nightmare, before stopping himself.

He’d made his choice, and now was not the time for doubts.

He couldn’t stop the tears though.

-

All it took was one faulty step and a lack of railings and Dream pressing him backwards and Nightmare fell.

And then the world went dark.

-

_ “Dream, come and play with me!” Nightmare said, poking Dream repeatedly in the arm as he tried to read under the tree of feelings he was tasked with protecting along with his brother. _

_ “I’m…” Dream looked to his book, then back to Nightmare’s hopeful face. “Okay. just this once.” _

_ Nightmare grinned, smile lighting up his face. _

_ Dream sighed, poring over his book, frown upon his face. He’d been out here for a few hours in the sun now beside the tree he protected alone, the tree providing him with little shade. _

_ Shaking his head, he blinked away the dizziness, and returned to his book. _

_ He stayed there until he fell asleep. _

-

_ “Psst, hey Dream, bro, lil’ bro,” Nightmare hissed at him, elbowing him as the teacher droned on about how the exams were close and everyone better be studying real hard to a room of stressed and tired children. _

_ “What is it Nightmare?” Dream asked, voice quiet enough that only his twin would hear it. _

_ “We need to get out of here quick, I’ve set a stink bomb to go off in about a minute and a smoke bomb too.” Nightmare grinned, looking rather proud of himself, making Dream facepalm and groan quietly, though he had to stop lest the teacher see him. _

_ “Why would you do this Night?” Dream asked, though he was fighting back a smile. _

_ “Come on, everyone is stressed and this will make people laugh. EVERYONE RUN! STINK BOMB!” Nightmare shouted, and immediately there was pandemonium, as everyone ran for the doors, laughing and panicked but mostly just glad not to be in the classroom anymore. _

_ “Nightmare you idiot,” Dream muttered to himself as he ran with the others, and caught Nightmare’s eye and smiled at him, mouthing  _ thank you.

_ Dream sighed as someone elbowed him, pulling back from them and looking down at his notes. The heat was getting to him, and his naturally serious nature wasn’t helping with the stress and worry of failing. _

_ The classroom was too warm, sun streaming through the glass windows heating the room in addition to the summer heat, the broken fan providing no cool air for the weary students, as the teacher continued, regardless of the bell. _

-

Dream looked at the small note, written in his handwriting.

_ I still love him. _

_ I still love Nightmare, even after years of chasing him, attempting to wipe him out, to eradicate all negativity, somehow I have managed to keep loving him. _

…

Who was Nightmare?


	27. Isaac Beamer x Chris Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IBVS // @onebizarrekai

“Isaac.”

“Yes Chris?” Isaac asked, not looking up from his drawing. He was adding the final strokes of pencil to the dragon he was drawing, laying flat on his stomach.

“No Isaac look up,” Chris said, the tone of his voice torn between urgency and fascination.

“Yes I’m looking, now wh- oh shit is that a dragon.”

“You were uh, doodling the mini dragon from Harry Potter earlier and this little thing crawled out of my backpack when I opened it,” Chris said, idly stroking the thing on it’s head.

“Oh my god it’s adorable,” Isaac blurted, watching as the tiny dragon started climbing over his boyfriend.

“Did you mean to do it?” Chris asked, the dragon now perched on his head.

“Nope, complete accident. That happens sometimes. Oh fuck if I finish this thing and mess up again it’s gonna be giant isn’t it,” Isaac said sadly, looking at the almost finished pencil drawing. It was on an A1 piece, spanning the entirety of his bedroom floor, so Chris could see why he was concerned.

“Well… Finish it and if it does come to life we can ride it to school tomorrow,” Chris offered.

Isaac grinned. “That’s a wonderful idea!”


	28. Edward Quinton x Nevin Jovel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IBVS // @onebizarrekai.  
> It's a hecking awesome fic go read it.  
> This is the equivalent of Error x Nightmare btw y'all.

“Oh my god Barry, you would not believe what that asshole Jovel did today!” Edward vented, pacing around Barry’s living room, “he’s such an entitled prick…” 

Barry tuned Ed out as he droned on and on about how evil and horrible and arrogant the elder Jovel twin was, picking up his phone, and texting Drew - they’d struck up a kinship after being seated next to each other in two classes and a group project. Unsurprisingly, their conversations were mostly ranting about their respective friend/brother being angry. At some point, though, Barry realised there was possibly more than just hate in Ed and Nevin’s relationship, and thus he and Drew had become Nevward shippers.

**Blue:** Drew he’s at it again - send help

**Dream:** nevin too actually. its been going on for over 30 mins now, I dont know how hes finding so many thing to say about edward

**Blue:** There is far far too much UST going on between our stubborn idiots.

**Dream:** you dont say?

**Dream:** i eagerly await the day they realise they like each other and actually start dating instead of being in constant denial all the time.

**Blue:** Wait wait Drew

**Blue:** Let’s set them up on a blind date.

**Dream:** that wont end well.

**Blue:** Why not? Bottom line we get some free entertainment.

**Blue:** Come on you know you want to.

**Dream:** fine but youre taking the blame for this

“Barry? You even listening?” Ed asked, not quite shouting, but at an uncomfortable volume none the less.

“No, you’ve been ranting to me about one person for…” Barry checked the time, his eyes widening a little when he saw how long it had been. “50 minutes. That’s almost an hour - you need to get over this.”

“Hmph. What do you want me to do?  _ Drawing and painting _ ?” Ed asked mockingly

“Not that. Go on a date, go to a party, do something other than stay inside and shout at me about your problems in life. Look, I’ll set you up on a blind date, so you can destress for a night. Then you can focus on something other than Nevin Jovel.”

_ While you’re on a date with him. I’m not even sure how I can get out of this once Ed realises who I’m setting him up with. _

“Fine,” Ed grouched after some time, “I’ll do your date thing - it’s not gonna be more than a one time thing though,” he warned, before Barry got any more ideas about setting him up on multiple dates. “Just don’t be surprised when she runs away crying because I’ve scared her or something.”

“Promise you’ll do it?”

“Ugh, fine, I promise… You and promises, you’d think they were binding contracts with how you use them.”

_ Many things wrong there - him not her, Nevin probably won’t run, and if the date goes well, it might not only be a one time thing. Fingers crossed. _

“Awesome!” Barry said cheerily, picking up his phone to inform Drew of his success. “Are you free on Fridays?”

“Uh, yeah? Hell no I’m not giving up Friday afternoon to go on a date with some random chick.”

“Friday evening, and yes you are. You  _ promised _ , remember?”

Ed narrowed his eyes huffing. “Whatever. She better be hot.”

Blue muffled his giggles with his hand, mentally fist-pumping when Drew texted him confirmation for Nevin showing up on Friday at 8pm at a restaurant in town. The number of people that were sure to be around meant that Ed and Nevin couldn’t use their powers if a fight broke out, for fear of being discovered, and the place wasn’t  _ too _ dodgy, despite being relatively cheap to book. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find your date visually appealing.”

-

I’m too busy to write this out in proper but here’s how this continues-

The minute Nevin and Edward see the other they get annoyed but don’t fight because, hello, crowded restaurant? But yeah, then they realise that they’ve  _ both been booked for the same table _ . The thoughts running through their heads are pretty much “Damn you Barry/Drew” and “I want to murder this guy”

They storm out of the restaurant and oh look, there’s a conveniently placed shady alley where they can attempt to beat the crap outta each other… But that never happens because just before they’re about to fight each other, there’s a gang of like 20 adult muggers who come and try and kill the two.

Naturally, Nevin and Edward kick ass, and they realise that they actually make a really good team and in the heat of the moment once they’ve won, Ed is smiling smugly as the muggers run the hell away, and it’s a really cute smile okay? Nevin can’t resist just pulling him back and kissing him.

Ed, surprisingly, is okay with this, until they stop for air and realise what they’ve just done - at which point they screech like they’ve been possessed by satan because “ _ WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO AAAAAAA. _ ”

They take separate buses back hime - as in Ed refuses to get on the bus that Nevin gets on and waits another half hour at the bus stop, because he’s petty and also freaking out.

The last scene of this thing is Ed and Nev are in a maths lesson and it’s boring, and they’re both on their phones.

Ed gets a text from an unknown number, and checks it out. It reads simply:

_ I have to admit, our last date was pretty fun. _

_ Want to do it again? _

And he looks up and across the room Nevin suddenly finds the ceiling and his desk far more interesting and Ed thinks he can see Nevin blushing but they’re pretty far away, so he just texts back:

_ Sure. _

_ This Friday? _

And when he looks up Nevin is smiling nervously but happily at him from across the room and yup, he’s definitely blushing as he nods, and Ed smiles back.


	29. Ink, Killer

“Ink what the fuck, why are you laughing?” Killer was frustrated, angry almost; he’d just trusted Ink with one of his biggest secrets - that he was almost emotionless a lot of the time due to Nightmare’s interference - and Ink had the gall to  _ laugh _ . It  _ should _ have garnered sympathy, like it had with Colour and Dream, and the reveal like this  _ should _ have made Ink trust him more because he trusted him enough to tell him about his emotionlessness! But no! Ink was fucking  _ laughing _ . No pity or sympathy like from the other two, only amusement.

Ink looked at Killer cooly once he’d stopped laughing. “You say it like I should be sorry for you,” he remarked mildly, “like I should pity you. Or be sympathetic. It’s almost manipulation, really, the way you delivered it. Almost rehearsed.”

Killer gulped, though kept his angry expression, despite dread slowly creeping into his bones. 

_ An interesting mix of fear and frustration, a far cry from being emotionless _ , Ink thought,  _ Killer is really too easy to read _ .  _ The frustration is obvious, but fear? It only confirms my theory… _

“You’re still working for Nightmare, aren’t you?”

Alarm flashed in Killer’s eyes at Ink’s words, and he stealthily slipped a knife out of his sleeve and into his hand, though Ink saw it and readied his own attacks.

_ Bingo, you’re still one of Nightmare’s thugs. _

“I really wouldn’t do that, pal,” Ink advised, looking pointedly at the badly concealed knife in Killer’s hand. “Your best bet at getting out alive is listening to me and doing as I say.”

It was said mildly, in the same tone as he’d said everything preceding it, but there was an undercurrent of steel in his voice, making Killer shiver imperceptibly.

Ink smiled viciously. “Now. Would you like to negotiate your usefulness, or should I kill you now?”


	30. Outer x Classic

“Classic? Why are you on the roof?” Outer asks, coming to sit by his boyfriend, lacing their fingers together and staring at him, a fond smile on his face, mentally shaking his head at Classic. It’s a useless question, one he already knows the answer to; Classic’s gaze is flickering around, never staying in a single place for more than a second, his neck craned as he drinks in the starry abyss that captivates him so.

“It’s the middle of the night,” he says softly, as he too cranes his neck to look at the stars he know so well. This has become a common occurence, falling asleep with his arms wrapped tight around his partner, and waking cold without Classic’s natural heat to keep him warm, and teleporting up to the roof, where he’s sure to find Classic gazing at the stars he never saw underground, content to observe in the quiet stillness of the night.

Classic hums what could be his agreement, though he was never posed a question which would require such an answer, and squeezes Outer’s hand gently, an acknowledgement that he knows Outer is there, but is unresponsive other than that.

“Come on Classic, it’s cold out here. We should go back inside. Get to bed,” Outer urges, tugging lightly at Classic’s hand as he goes to stand up, attempting to pull Classic towards himself, though he is the one who ends up being pulled towards Classic, who smiles hopefully at him.

“Please stay? There’s a meteor shower tonight.” He sounds so earnest Outer has no choice but to sigh quietly and sit back down, pressing himself closer to Classic’s side, his hand still clasped around his boyfriend’s, as Classic grins triumphantly with closed eyes, before turning his head back to the sky.

The world is quiet as they kiss with a backdrop of falling stars, and the world remains silent throughout the night as they fall prey to slumber, and they are woken by the greater star’s light as it rises, signaling the start of a new day.

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Stars are totally better!” Classic exclaimed, gesticulating wildly with his hands, flailing them about as he tried to argue his point. “That- they shine and stuff! And they’re in the sky and they’re mysterious! Stars are the best!”

Outer sniffed contemptuously, sneering at Classic. “Plants are better. The sky’s always there you can see it wherever you can’t have exotic constellations. Besides why have something mysterious! Knowing nothing about things suck! Plants that you can know everything about are better.”

“Hey! The mystery’s part of the charm!”

“SANS - BOTH OF YOU - STOP ARGUING. YOU’VE BEEN REPEATING THE SAME THINGS FOR THE PAST HALF AN HOUR AND IT’S POINTLESS. WHY DON’T YOU JUST AGREE THAT STARS AND PLANTS ARE BOTH COOL,” Rus said, at his wits end even if his tone of voice didn’t show it. Why couldn’t the two of them just get along? Well, they did get along because they were dating, but that was beside the point! This was a silly argument with no real basis!

Classic sighed, looking at the floor somewhat guiltily. “Yeah, you’re right. You’re really smart bro, we should stop fighting now.”

Outer had a similar look of guilt on his face as he too looked away. “Yeah, it’s a stupid argument anyway. I shouldn’t have started it.”

That garnered a chuckle from Classic and a groan from both the Papyruses in the room, who shared an annoyed look that conveyed one thing -  _why the puns, Sans._

“Hey so Classic let’s go do something else? We could go to Hotland and visit Alphys,” Outer proposed, grinning when Classic nodded, and followed Outer out of the room, slipping his hand into his partner’s

Rus smiled contently and turned back to the spaghetti he and his counterpart, Galaxy, were making.

“THEY’RE GOING TO START ARGUING AGAIN THE MOMENT THEY LEAVE THE HOUSE AREN’T THEY,” Galaxy said. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, because both their brothers were Sanses and Sanses were stubborn fucks who never backed down.

“OH WELL. AT LEAST IT’S QUIET AND WE CAN MAKE SPAGHETTI.”


	31. Error x Outer

“Hey Error, what’s your house like?” Outer asked out of the blue one day, as they were making cookies. It was something he’d been wondering about for a fairly long time, the famed Destroyer of Universes’ house was a mystery to most. Ink probably knew, as might Nightmare and Dream, but he had no idea where his boyfriend went when he wasn’t spending time with him. A mansion of some sort, he figured, something regal and befitting of someone so powerful.

**“House?”** Error asked, sounding genuinely confused, his expression matching his tone of voice.  **“I don’t have a house.”**

Outer, not picking up on Error’s confusion, chuckled slightly at this. “What, a mansion then? A castle?”

**“No, I don’t have a house. Why would I need a house? I don’t need food or sleep. Well, I have a void, but…”** Error laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  **“I can show you if you want, but it’s not a house.”**

“Yeah, that would be cool,” Outer said, putting the try of cookies down, and looking around for a pair of oven mittens or a tea towel of some sort. “Hey, let’s go once I’ve put these in the oven, but we need to be back quick because we have a time limit. Oh, and we should also probably tidy up first,” he noted, looking at the messy kitchen. It wasn’t as bad as cooking with Undyne, but still. Papyrus would be upset if the kitchen was a mess when he came back.

**“Sure,”** Error said, starting to tidy up, his strings doing most of the work for him, and obstructing Outer’s view annoyingly enough, as he stayed put leaning against the counter top.  **“I should also probably warn you the anti-void isn’t really a nice place.”**

“It can’t be that bad,” Outer assured him, ducking under a myriad of strings as he finally remembered which cupboard the oven gloves were kept in. “But I really hope it’s not too big. If we wanna be back before the cookies are done so they don’t burn and stuff.”

**“The anti-void is infinite. And also time is an illusion in it.”**

Outer laughed again, looking at Error like he was mad - which to be perfectly honest he probably still was. “That sounds real cryptic, you know?”

Error blinked, then blushed a light shade of blue, realising that Outer was correct, and that his words did in fact sound incredibly cryptic.  **“Time is sort of- broken? It doesn’t match up with the other timelines. One week in there could be a second outside it, and the opposite’s true.”**

“So the realitivty of how time passes in the void you have and how time passes everywhere else is in flux?” Outer asked, fascinated, as he put the tray of cookies into the oven and closed it, adjusting it to the correct heat setting before turning it on.

Error blinked, deciding that he wasn’t even going to try and understand that, damn Sanses and their knowledge of science-y things, and nodded.  **“Yeah, that,”** he said, withdrawing his strings from the kitchen, having successfully cleared everything away and put it back in it’s rightful place.

“So… can we go now?” Outer asked, satisfied with the state of the kitchen. Error nodded, and wordlessly opened a portal with a small wave of his hand, into…

“Error, that’s literallly a white wall. You’ve opened a portal straight into a wall,” Outer deadpanned, looking through the portal incredulously. Therre was nothing there, other than a white colour that was blinding in comparision to the rest of the room. It was as if someone had just photoshopped a block of white into his kitchen.

Error rolled his eyes, extending his hand out to Outer.  **“Of course not. It just looks strange to you, take my hand if it makes you feel better,”** he offered, and once Outer’s hand was in his he walked through the portal, dragging his boyfriend in with him.  **“Welcome to the anti-void. Home sweet home.”**

Outer stared. Looking around him there was nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing to see other than the blinding white, nothing to hear other than the soud of Error’s clothes rustling, nothing to touch other than the sensation of his own clothes pressed agains his bones.

“Error,” he said, very slowly, concentrating on the only colour in this hell, “how long were you in here before you started destroying universes? Was anyone here with you?”

Error flinched slightly at the mention of his destroying universes. It was a definite low point in his life, his insanity had taken over him entirely, and urged on by the voices he’d gone on to destroy thousands, nay millions of alternate universes in his insane quest to rid the multiverse of the ‘glitches’ and keep only the true timeline alive.

**“I was here for, uh… well time doesn’t work here and there’s no real way to measure it, but it was a really long time? Long enough for me to get bored of sleeping and making things with my strings. I wasn’t alone though I had the voices-”** Error stopped himself there. The voices probably didn’t count, seeing as they were a figment of his imagination so…  **“I was alone here.”**

Shock welled up in Outer. “Oh god…” he whispered. “Oh my god…” He brought a hand to his face as he blinked, eyes wide, unaware of Error’s confused gaze.

**“What? Are you okay? The anti-void was bad for Blueberry maybe you should get out of here,”** he suggested, eyeing Outer with concern. He didn’t want to accidentally end up hurting his boyfriend by taking him here.

“What? No I’m fine I’m worried about you,” Outer said, much to Error’s surprise. Why though? There was no reason for Outer to be worried about him, he’d lived here for all his life - as far back as he could remember in any case - so the anti-void wouldn’t affect him any more than it already had.

“Error, this is…” Outer shook his head, breathing out incredulously. “This is torture. Solitary confinement like this, no stimulation whatsoever, sensory deprivation to this degree… it’s no wonder you’re haphephobic. This- you can’t be blamed for going insane in here. Staying here is psychological torture. You really need to leave this place.”

Error frowned.  **“I… what? Everywhere else is too much. I come back here when there are too many colours or sounds, I can’t leave it’s better for me here… Besides I’ve not got anywhere to go.”** Error mumbled the last part, though Outer still caught it, and frowned.

“Then stay with me! And if it gets too much come back here for a bit but I’m telling you this place is bad for your mental health,” Outer stated, looking very seriously at Error.

**“O-kay?”** Error said uncertainly. He was glad that he would be staying with Outer, it meant he got to spend more time with his boyfriend, but why the anti-void was bad for him was an absolute mystery. Calling it torture was ridiculous too.  **“Do you still want to stay here, or…?”**

“No no no, you’re coming back right now, and we’re going to cuddle and have hot chocolate and maybe we can go stargazing too if you want but I don’t want to be here anymore,” Outer stated definitivly, taking Error’s hand and smiling in relief as the familiar scenery of his living room came into view and he stepped through it, Error following close behind. “I am never going back.”

He hadn’t realised it, but at some point in that short visit to the anti-void, fear had crept up on him and dug it’s claws into his soul as it pulsated at too many beats a minute, and he clung to Error, pulling the other into a very tight hug.

**“Hey, Outer, it’s okay,”** Error comforted, not entirely sure what he was doing, but hoping that it helped.  **“We’re in Outertale right now, not in the anti-void and I’m here. Come on please clam down I have no idea what I’m doing I don’t want to make it worse…”**

Outer chuckled, smiling against Error’s shoulder. “Yeah. Yeah. You’re right.”

**“Now I don’t know how much time we ended up spending but I think I smell burning so we should probably go make sure we don’t burn the house down with our cookies.”**


	32. Dream x Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels and Demons AU

Dream rolled his eyes, looking at the text messages he’d received.

**Ink:** yo ive captured killer hes in the dungeon. just so u know

**Ink:** go smooch ur bf i know u want to

In this ridiculous battle between demons and angels, he’d somehow managed to fall for a demon, and now he was going to go free said demon from the dungeon, despite being an angel himself.

Ha made his way to the basement of the building, where the holding cells were kept, dismissing the guards. There was only one prisoner there - Killer - and as a seraphim, he was cleared to be alone with a prisoner.

“Dream! You’re finally here! Your friend Ink is such an asshole ya know? He wouldn’t stop gloating. I  _ really  _ don’t see why Cross likes him, he’s a total prick!”

Dream smiled, nodding as Killer continued to rant about Ink as he unlocked the door to his cell, stepping in; if he let Killer escape it would just be too obvious.

Killer grabbed Dream’s collar bringing him in for a kiss.

“Missed ya.”

“I missed you too.”


	33. Dream x Geno

He wasn’t quite sure when he fell in love. It could have been the first time he set eyes on Geno and his adorable, half-obscured face showing a hesitant smile, falling instantly, or it could have been a gradual fall, the meaningful conversations in the poorly-lit plane that Geno called his home enticing him, the grins when Dream did something to make him laugh, the fond expression of exasperation whenever Dream came into the save screen in mucky clothing and he told Geno about the latest crazy scheme Ink had though up.

The problem was, it was only just now that he _realised_ he was in love. He hadn’t visited Geno in three days, unusual considering he dropped by daily, or every two days at the least, and he still wasn’t confident enough to go.

“Dammit Dream,” he muttered, pulling at the ends of his half-cape, “you can do this. You can say three measly words.”

_But what if he doesn’t feel the same?_

Dream wrung his hands together, finally mustering enough courage to open a portal to the save screen, where Geno was waiting, sitting cross-legged, patient as ever.

“Oh, hi Dream,” he said, waving, and patting the spot beside him. “You’ve not visited in some time - well, less often than normally anyway, - is there a reason? Or just you got caught up? Did Ink start some shit _again?”_ he asked, rolling his eyes at the mention of the immature artist.

“Nope, it’s not Ink’s fault this time,” Dream said, sitting down next to Geno, sharply aware of how close together they were sitting.

_Get it together Dream, Geno’s your friend. This is normal. There’s nothing abnormal about it. You sit next to Geno this close all the time! You wouldn’t be this awkward if it was Ink dammit, pay attention to what he’s saying._

“Dream?” Geno sounded concerned. “Buddy, you’re spacing out,” he informed the lightly blushing skeleton.

“Oh, right yeah sorry,” Dream said, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning apologetically. “Just thinking about, um, things.”

“You look really nervous pal. Is everything okay in the multiverse? ‘Cause you got held up and everything, is there a problem-”

“There’s no problem!” Dream exclaimed, waving his hands comically in an anime-like fashion. “No, it’s just me, I’m thinking about stuff - just random stuff.”

Geno snorted. “Am I boring you?”

“No no no, it’s not you! Well, it sort of is, but not really- just, you know what ignore everything I’ve said I’m rambling now sorry.” Dream hid his face in his hands, only growing more embarrassed when Geno laughed.

“No for real, what’s bothering you?”

“I…” Dream considered his options. On one hand, Geno might like him back. On the other, he could completely mess up their friendship and have Geno thinks he’s weird because why on earth would ha fall in love with him of all people? A random visiter-

“IkindoflikeyoubutI’mnervouspleasedon’trejectme.” Dream smiled nervously at Geno.

“You’re gonna have to repeat that, I didn’t hear a word you said,” Geno informed him, causing Dream to blush a bright golden colour.

“It’s nothing…”

“No it’s not, come on Dream, you can tell me.”

“Nu-uh.”

“Please, I’m your friend.”

“That’s the problem! I like you, like, like like you!” Dream blinked, ducking his head immediately after his outburst. “That’s why I’m distracted.”

“Oh.”

Dream smiled tightly, looking away so Geno wouldn’t see the tears pooling at the corners of his eyes. “It was a stupid idea to tell you, sorry for making it awkward I can go-”

Geno caught Dream’s wrist just as he was standing up. “That wasn’t negative! I was just sorta surprised, ya know? I didn’t actually- didn’t actually think you’d like me too…”

Dream’s eyes widened, grinning. “So, say, if I kissed you right now…?”

“I really wouldn’t mind.”

Dream pulled Geno towards himself, kissing him gently.

“I love you,” they both whispered at the same time, smiling, before kissing once more.

~~~

**_[Bonus Scene]_ **

**Geno:** Couldn’t you have just used your emotion radar thingy? To tell if I liked you? ‘Cause you seemed to worry a whole lot about it

 **Dream:** …

 **Dream:** Shut up.

 **Geno:** Pff-

 **Dream:** Shut up!

* * *

* * *

* * *

Geno sighed, yawning, as he stared up into the emptiness of the save screen. There was nothing to do he hadn’t done, and he’d contemplated giving up the other day.

He was going insane in this place. Frisk helped, of course, as did the blasters. There was at the very least somewhat intelligent conversation and company. But the blasters were naught but a culmination of his magic, that he programmed into being somewhat sentient, and when he saw Frisk he could see nothing but the red eyes and demonic smile the’d had as they tore the knife through Papyrus.

He blinked, and suddenly he wasn’t seeing that anymore, and the darkness greeted him once more, but- there was a pinprick of light? High up, he could just see it, a minuscule circle, no bigger than a drawing pin from where he was. Maybe- maybe there was a way out? 

There also seemed to be- noise? Noise, was that someone screaming?

It was indeed someone screaming, and that someone was Dream, because he’d just fallen into a portal into what he thought was a void. And he was falling very, very fast.

He couldn’t see the ground but he  _ could _ see a Geno, fast becoming bigger and bigger, who he was going to crash right into as he fell from on high.

“MOVE OUT THE WAY!” Dream screeched, and Geno complied, moving just as Dream landed with a loud “thump” and a groan.

“Hnnnnn…”

“Uh…” Geno trailed off, unsure of what to say to this mystery skeleton who’d just fallen from the sky, it seemed. “Hi? I’m Geno.”

“Yeah I know,” Dream said, sitting up and rubbing his skull. “Dammit I’m going to have a headache now. I’m Dream,” he added.

Geno narrowed his eyes. “How exactly did you know my name?” he asked, making Dream laugh, part nervousness but mostly amusement.

“Oh yeah, uh, I promise I’m not a stalker if that’s what you’re worried about,” Dream said, grinning a little. “But uh… it’s a long story. Multiverse, basically, and you’re not the first Geno I’ve met… but I think you’re the first Geno who I almost squashed.” He muttered the last part to himself, but Geno still caught it, smiling slightly.

“Well Dream, pleasure to meet you. Gotta say, it was kinda scary seeing you fall like that. Are you okay?” Geno asked. Dream  _ seemed _ alright, but then again he’s seemed alright too, and rarely had been.

“Hm? Oh yeah I’m fine. I’ve fallen from higher when my brother threw me out the tree when I was 19… not great. I think it was about 40-ish metres? Now  _ that _ was unpleasant,” Dream said, getting a little off track and mumbling to himself.

“Okay wow your brother sounds like a dick. No offence,” Geno quickly added, blushing a little at the fact he’d accidentally spoken out loud.

“Oh none taken he’s totally a dick,” Dream agreed, nodding. “Also I really need to get going, sorry.”

Geno’s face fell at that. It had been… well, forever really, since he’d spoken to anyone but Frisk. Or himself. “Okay then.”

Dream must have sensed that Geno was feeling down because he looked a little guilty. “Okay just give me a minute okay? I’ll be right back.”

Snapping his fingers, Dream disappeared with a pop, leaving Geno in the dark, both literally and metaphorically, wondering what Dream was going to do.

What seemed like only a few seconds later, Dream popped back into the void, grinning, with two phones in hand. He held one out to Geno.

“Here!” he said. “It’s yours, I just went and bought it. Well I stole it but same thing besides that shopkeeper tried to kill me one time so he totally had it coming. But I’m getting off topic. Do you know how to set up an IPhone?”

Geno shook his head, confused as to what an IPhone was. It looked like a phone had been flattened, snapped in half so he got the screen, and dyed white.

“Okay then, I’ll show you how to set one up then we can stay in contact. You seem really lonely here and uh, well I’m kinda lonely too so why not?” Dream looked hopeful, though there was a touch of wariness in his expression, as if he were scared of being rejected.

“Sure, we’ll do that,” Geno said, making Dream grin, his smile more genuine.

“Great! Here’s how you turn it on…”


	34. Cross x Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is a girl, Cross is not. This was written out of spite when someone on tungle.hellsite said that a female Nightmare would give up the throne to Cross and become kind and submissive. I objected.

The ballroom was crowded with various people, some rich, some influential, some both, though all considered evil, in some way, shape, or form. In a corner, on a raised platform, and orchestra played a waltz, though very few of the guests were dancing, most of them choosing to mingle and gossip _gain information on one another._ [The evil elite do not gossip. They are far above _that_.]

On a balcony, overlooking the proceedings of the night, sat two monsters, one in a dress, circlet upon her head, back straight, and looking positively regal, the other in a tuxedo, slouching ever so slightly, with an air of boredom about him.

“It’s far nicer up here than down there,” Nightmare commented, scanning the throngs of people, “quieter. Less people trying to get me to give the kingdom over.”

Cross scowled, glaring down at the mass of people. “There are way too many people who underestimate you,” he said crossing his arms, “I swear if one more person proposes I’m going to gut them.”

“That’s both violent and possessive.”

“I’m your husband I’m allowed to be violent and possessive when people are propositioning my wife,” Cross insisted.

“You’re twisting their words,” Nightmare said, knowing it would annoy Cross - the third one had been pretty damn clear it wasn’t a marriage alliance he wanted.

Cross glared, fuming. “If I may quote from the latest idiot who thought he could get in your pants, ’ _Hey baby you wanna suck my-_ ”

“I get your point. I heard him too, I’d rather not hear something so crude again,” she said sharply, not liking the growing smirk on Cross’ face.

“But would you?”

Cross walked away from Nightmare with a red, hand-shaped mark adorning his cheek.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Cross started awake, shoving off the covers as if they were suffocating him, gasping, as if he couldn’t breathe properly.

It felt like any trace of positivity had suddenly disappeared, and his pleasant dream had taken a darker turn, and the overwhelming negativity was like a noose around his neck, Nightmare’s aura only furthering his suffering.

“Night- Night wake up-” Cross gasped out, shaking his partner, who shifted, still tucked under the covers on his side of the bed. In contrast to Cross, Nightmare appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

“Night please!” Cross cried, freaking out. There was too much too much  _ too much- _

Nightmare finally opened an eye, blanching when he felt the amount of negativity coming from Cross.

“Hey, I’m awake, it’s okay,” he said in a low, soothing tone, gently siphoning the negativity from Cross, who seemed to be calming down somewhat.

“Shh,” Nightmare whispered, rubbing Cross’ back reassuringly, and making sure his aura was locked away. “You’re fine, I’m right here. Whatever you saw, it wasn’t real.”

They stayed like that for another quarter of an hour, before Cross’ breathing finally evened out, any trace of negativity long gone, stolen away by Nightmare. “Night… I can’t feel anything right now. I should be able to feel something right?” Cross asked. His tone was flat, unusual for someone so expressive.

“I just drained a lot of negative emotions in a very short period of time, and there was no positivity at all in what you were feeling. I imagine that created some sort of shock that’s delaying your emotions from kicking in,” Nightmare reasoned slowly, unsure himself. He’d never done this for anyone barring Dream before, and Dream was almost always happy due to his aura. Though the total lack of emotions coming from Cross  _ was _ concerning. It almost reminded him of Ink.

Cross nodded, vaguely confused look in his eyes, but accepted Nightmare’s answer and yawned. “We should… probably sleep now.”

As he said it, his head hit the pillow, the steady sounds of his breathing assuring Nightmare that Cross was sleeping peacefully. Despite Cross’ easy return to the clutches of sleep, Nightmare found himself staying up, eyes fixed on Cross, until the sun rose.

Had his eyes been fixed on the window instead, he would have seen Dream running away, 

Over the course of the next few days, Cross began to change. It was alarmingly fast, he was becoming snappy and acted often as if he could only feel negative things. It concerned Nightmare a lot.

His aura, while he could rein it in somewhat, wasn’t something he controlled completely. And Cross seemed to be affected by it far more than usual.

There should be positive emotions in there to temper it, as positive emotions were, by default, the more potent emotions. The problem was, any sort of positive emotions seemed… weaker, somehow. Paler.

Cross was handling it very badly. Badly enough that he’d become almost an unwanted presence, and only not kicked out because he and Nightmare were dating, and even that was unsure now. The way Cross was treating Nightmare, they weren’t going to last much longer.

And they didn’t. A month in, and Cross stormed out, flipping Nightmare off as he did. Nightmare was no better, muttering obscenities about how Cross didn’t deserve his housing and food, though there was a touch of bitterness and melancholy along with the anger.

Cross on the other hand, was feeling no such thing. Away from Nightmare, he could now feel nothing. Nothing at all. It was as if he were soulless. As if any emotions were being sapped from him by some unknown higher power.

Dream observed Cross in his blank AU, a look of pity in his eyes, and just a little sorrow for what he was doing.

“I’m sorry Cross,” he murmured to himself, closing the portal, and turning to walk across his room to the door. “I couldn’t leave you with Nightmare and this seemed like the best way.” He didn’t ponder long on the ethics of what he was doing.

A few days later, everything was prepared, and he opened a portal from XTale, where Cross was still brooding and staring into nothing, into his realm, right in front of his door.

Raising an eyebrow, Cross went to investigate what the portal led to, knocking on the door of the house that seemed to be the only thing in this AU.

Dream, taking a deep breath and summoning as much positivity into his aura as he could, opened the door.

Cross gasped as he saw Dream, breaking down immediately as the Guardian of Positivity opened the door, tears flowing out of his eyes as he fell to his knees.

“Cross?” Dream asked, confused as to what this was about, though not for long, as half a second later a look of understanding and relief passed over his face.

“Hey, Cross, it’s alright… I know what you must be going through right now,” Dream said, dropping to a crouch, careful not to touch Cross. He winced internally at the small lie he was about to tell. “You’ve spent too much time with Nightmare, haven’t you? Exposure to his aura can make you unable to feel positive things at all, you know?”

Cross looked at Dream, shocked. “Nightmare never said anything about that,” he said, looking very unsure of himself. A little betrayed even.

Dream gasped. “You were walking around without any emotions! That’s why I couldn’t find you! I’d been looking for you ever since I found out that you broke up with Nightmare. I was worried you’d been injured by him…”

“I just… I don’t want to leave you,” Cross gasped, suddenly hugging Dream. “I can  _ feel _ things thanks to you. Thank you.”

There was so much gratitude infused into that word. Dream didn’t mention he was the reason he couldn’t feel things in the first place.

 


	35. DS Nightmare x DS Cross

Nightmare blinked. The elevator, for whatever reason, had stopped moving, and he wasn’t sure why. 

“Hey Night, why isn’t the elevator going? Is it broken or some shit?” Cross asked, pressing the emergency door open button, though to no avail; the doors weren’t moving.

Nightmare shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Just then, an alarm rang through the building.

“ _ Attention all, two dangerous criminals have been spotted in the building, going into the lower levels, all civilians on such levels must be evacuated immediately, I repeat, all civilians on levels -1 through -3 must be evacuated immediately!” _

“FUCK!”


	36. DS Nightmare x DS Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamswap // @onebizarrekai

“I uh, I’m kind of in love with you please don’t reject me also have some flowers I know they’re your favourite because I may have accidentally read a page of your diary and found it out but please don’t hate me,” Nightmare blurted out, holding out a bouquet of sunflowers and tulips to Error, who’s eye twitches at Nightmare.

**“You ‘accidentally’ read my diary,”** he said, deadpan, making Nightmare rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

“In my defence you left it open on the kitchen table and I’m really nosy.”

Error rolled his eyes, exasperated smile settling itself on his features, as he took the flowers from Nightmare, then looked up at the anxious guardian, and suddenly found himself rather nervous.

**“I- I’m also in love with you,”** Error confessed, blushing a faint yellow, as he looked to the side.

“So can I kiss you?” Nightmare asked hopefully.

**“Go ahead.”**


	37. DS Ink x DS Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally a birthday present for @thegreatyin

Ink awoke at 12am to the incessant sound of tapping at the window. Well, ‘awoke’ was probably an overstatement, they’d been lying in bed trying, and failing, to fall asleep for the past hour, but the noise was keeping them awake him nonetheless.

They stormed over to the window, displeased expression plastered on their face, displaying all the correct signs of anger. Most of them anyway; their pupils weren’t red like they should be, but no one who knew them well enough to know that little detail would be knocking at their window in the middle of the bloody night.

Looking out the window, it turned out that it was someone they knew, their idiotic boyfriend, in fact, who was probably going to bother them and stop them from falling asleep at all. But he was looking at them with pleading eyes and was probably going to be spotted hanging onto the pipe placed conveniently just outside Ink’s window and they’d get caught, which would be a pain to explain to Dream.

They shoved the window open, keeping the annoyed expression on their face, making sure it stayed there; real emotions didn’t fade when people lost concentration.

“Cross why are you here?” they demanded, narrowing their eyes just a fraction and letting mild anger seep into their tone. “It’s late, I’m trying to sleep, I don’t want to see you right now.”

“Yeah sure,” Cross said, climbing through the window, grunting as he accidentally fell into Ink’s arms and was met with his datemate’s displeased expression, though Ink chose to hold him instead of just sort of dropping him, which was nice of them.

“Is there a reason you’re here?” Ink asked again, making Cross face them, looking straight at them, dropping any pretense of having any emotions at all, knowing that Cross would just call them out on their faking it.

“Uh yeah, I’ve got your vials. You left them last time you came over for Monopoly, and you’re not happy when you don’t have them. Well you can’t but anyway. I’ve got them under my jacket,” Cross said, pulling away from Ink’s empty embrace, taking off his jacket, revealing Ink’s golden sash of emotions.

Ink quickly fiddled with their sash, popping out a carefully mixed vial for general positive feelings, drinking it like one might drink a shot. The liquified emotion took about five seconds to set in, and a few blinkshad Ink’s pupils shifting, finally settling on a purple triangle and dark blue heart.

“Huh, thanks Cross,” they said, pulling the sash over Cross’ head and throwing onto their bed for putting away later, then pulling Cross into a kiss, which Cross didn’t hesitate to deepen.

“No problem,” Cross replied, pulling away. “But I need a place to stay because it is the middle of the fucking night. I probably shouldn’t have come here in the middle of the night actually.”

“You really shouldn’t have, because now I’m going to throw you back out of the window you came in,” Ink said, laughing when Cross flipped them off. “I’m joking, you gave me my good mood so you can stay. You’ve earned your stay.”

“Great!” And with that, Cross gave Ink one final kiss before jumping into Ink’s bed, and practically dropping dead, much to Ink’s annoyance.

_ Where the hell am I going to sleep that’s a single bed you fuck. _


	38. Ink x XGaster

“I give up.” Ink looked so broken as he said it. So hurt, defeated. It wasn’t a nice expression, his features contorted into grief, mourning something he could never have.

“I can’t protect them all. There are too many. I’ve failed.”

XGaster never,  _ never _ wanted to see Ink so broken ever again. 

—

Ink remembered looking at the falling pages. AUs. From the doodle sphere,  _ his _ doodle sphere, which Error had somehow found, had desecrated with his destruction.

After all the time spent protecting them, those AUs and ATs,he supposed seeing them should have done something to him. Perhaps stirred a phantom of grief, that he would surely experience the next time he took his vials.

Nothing.

Opening a portal into Outertale, the one where they had fought, he stepped through. Something under his shoe crunched. 

_ Paper, _ he noted idly.  _ That was the sound of paper. _

He looked down, and looked around him, and he’d have been horrified had he been able to feel anything. Now he was empty. It was so much easier, being empty. He didn’t like it. But it was easy.

He didn’t have to protect anything. He didn’t care about the AUs, why waste his time on them? No more grief.

But the AUs were still broken. He picked up the paper he’d stepped on. He broke some of it off, tearing it. Destroying it.

The Creators should have fixed the AUs by now.

_ There are no Creators here. We’re alone. _

XGaster watched Ink through a portal. He knew, once upon a time, the sight of the fallen AUs would have made him devastated. 

He smiled. 

Ink wouldn’t be sad again, he vowed. 

_ Never again. _


	39. Lust x Nightmare

“I’m sorry,” Lust murmured. “I’m so sorry for what I’m about to do.”

He picked up the razor blade, and poised it at his arm.

Papyrus found him an hour later, passed out, crimson liquid pooling from his wrists.

-

It was a completely ordinary day when Lust bumped into a stranger, literally, who offered to carry his bags.

-

“So, uh, my name’s Lust.”

“Nightmare. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, again, I’m so sorry for bumping into you.”

“You more than payed me back by carrying the bags on my way home, don’t worry about it. Those tentacles sure are useful… I wonder what other  _ uses _ they have~”

“Yeah, at least but me dinner first, Lust.”

“Does McDonalds word for you?”

“Who do you take me for, a peasant? Only the finest food will do!”

“Pizza Express then?”

“… Yeah sure. Wait are you serious because I’m up for it if you are.”

“Yeah, totally! Here, lemme give you my number-”

-

The minute he got home, a ding sounded from Lust’s phone, from Nightmare.

_ Hey Lust, tonight was great, I was wondering if you wanted to do it again? _

_ Absolutely. _

-

“So, Nightmare, I… kindareallylikeyoualotwillyoubemyboyfriend.”

“Say that again?”

“I’m in love with you and want you to be my boyfriend.”

“Yes.”

“That wasn’t a question technically.”

“Shut up Lust.”

-

“So hey should I come round about 8?”

“That works. See ya then!”

-

Nightmare knocked on the door of his boyfriend’s house, and started to get concerned when no one answered after five minutes. He tried again, but to no avail. Either no one was home, or Lust had lost track of time and couldn’t hear him.

Sighing, he reached into his bad and withdrew a spare key that Lust’s brother had given him, unlocked the door, and stepped in.

“Lust?” he called out, walking in. No response. 

Though… there seemed to be noise, that sounded rather like crying, coming from the bathroom. Nightmare ran up the stairs, and knocked on the door.

“Hey, are you in there? Lust? Are you okay?”

This time, it was Nightmare who found Lust in a pool of blood.

-

Lust gave a choked laugh, tears starting to pool at the edges of his eyes.

“I thought there were no heroes left in this world,” he whispered, quietly enough that Nightmare had to strain his ears to hear it. “And then you came and you saved me.”

He cling to Nightmare, who held on just as tight.

“Thank you.”


	40. DS Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Dream discovers something about Error.

Dream sighed as he pushed open the door into an empty house, what had been the home of three of JR’s most wanted criminals. An hour ago, JR had discovered their house and Nightmare, Error, and Cross had been forced to flee, having somehow been pre-warned about JR’s imminent arrival.

No matter, as there were still a few possessions in the house bound to be valuable in telling where their next location was, or what they were planning, though Dream had opted to do this alone. It wasn’t a very dangerous mission, the chances of hostile encounter were zero to none, and it would be a productive way to spend an afternoon.

He first went to look in the living room-kitchen, though there was nothing really worth taking or observing, save perhaps a few books that looked to be Nightmare’s notebooks, perhaps a journal of some sort? Then again, there was always the possibility of the notebooks simply being where Nightmare had written his fanfiction, which would be rather a let down, though not unexpected.

Continuing his sweep of the ground floor diligently, he headed for the stairs, intent on going into their bedrooms so see if they proved more fruitful.

A room which he assumed to be Nightmare’s room brought back a wave of nostalgia for better times, and a small spike of guilt, though he quickly pushed it away as he rummaged around.

The hiding places were the same as when they’d been younger, though instead of anything useful his search only yielded a few handfuls of sweets and a game controller, much to Dream’s dismay.

Cross’ room was next, though it was as bare of anything useful, such as an electronic device or map, or  _ anything _ that could give an indication as to where their next location was, but they were either very thorough in taking everything or simply didn’t have a plan.

Error’s room was the final one on the landing, the last room to search. He really hoped there was something in there, else this would have been a waste of his time.

Walking in, the room was nothing remarkable. It was the sight of the desk that made him pause. A box was set upon it, and in capitals, were the words  **FOR JR ORPHANAGE** written in black marker.

He walked over to the box, wary and aware that it could be a trap of some sorts, and opened it cautiously. No traps. Just a pile of hand-sewn clothes and knitted items for the children. On top of them, a note, written in the mysterious donor’s handwriting, wishing the children well, signed as ~E.

Dream had not expected Error, of all people, to be one of the regular donators to the JR Orphanage, one of the more invaluable ones when funding was tight. Taking the box, he opened a portal into his room, bypassing the non-teleportation and anti-portal field with a quick magical override, placing it on the orphanage’s doorstep, before walking out of the room.


	41. Reaper x Blue

“Stay with me and don’t die, just don’t die,” Reaper pleaded. “Come on Blue you can hang on for a bit- a bit longer, come on, please don’t die.”

Blue smiled peacefully, shaking his head. “It’s fine Reaper. I’m happy. I’ve lived for ages, it’s time for me to die. It’s just like falling asleep, right?”

Reaper let out a choked laugh. “Is now really the time to be quoting Harry Potter? Please, we can get Life, she can extend your life you can stay longer.”

“You said it was accurate,” Blue protested weakly. “Besides, you said that’s how it would be for me, right? No pain, nothing. I’ll be fine. Eighty-seven years isn’t a bad life.”

“What about me though,” Reaper whispered.

A long beep signalled Blue flatlining, his soul ceasing to beat. It was still there, for Reaper, he could see it trying to pass over into his realm. He winced as he took it gently, cradling it close to himself, tears still running down his face.

He gave one last look at Blue’s hospital bed, which now contained a pile of dust, before looking away. He had to escort Blue’s soul to the underworld.


	42. DS Dream x DS Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack. Again. I'm not sorry.

Dream glared at Error, who was an evil criminal who he needed to interrogate.

“give me ur memes _bitch_ " he hissed, making grabby movements with his hands.

“no u fuck. i will guard these memes with my life,” error declared anticlimactically because he was drugged up as hell and couldn’t speak properly

“bitch”

error made an offended noise which was just liek the irl equivalent to a keyboard smash

_ “no u” _

and so error won the argument and dream was sad but he still got his memes from ink who is currently questioning his sanity please someone help the poor boi he’s scared


	43. DS Error, DS Blue

_ “You’re nothing without me, you hear?” Blue taunted, cruel smirk on his face, “I found you half dead, took care of you after your crash…” _

_ “You leave me, and you’re as good as dust!” he shouted, taking a step towards Error making him flinch back violently. _

_ “You’re so pathetic, look at you, trembling, trying to ignore me? What are you, a child?” _

_ Error only continued trying to block Blue out, eyes screwed shut tightly, unaware of anything in his surroundings. _

_ He almost screamed when Blue grabbed his arm; not strong enough to hurt him, if Error had just been normal and not haphephobic it wouldn’t have done anything. _

_ “Come on Error, you need to get over your silly fear of touch one day,” Blue insisted, dragging Error up, keeping close to him.  _

_ “S-stop…” Error pleaded brokenly, unable to say anything else. “P-please…” He pushed away from Blue, his surprising strength causing the other to stumble back, despite Error being on the ground, curled up. _

_ Blue narrowed his eyes, ignoring Error’s pleas, coming around the vulnerable skeleton, so that he was behind him. Ghosting his hand on Error’s neck, through not exerting pressure, the smaller skeleton let out a broken sob. _

_ “Please please- stop, please-” _

Error woke with a strangled cry, sweating profusely. Untangling himself from the sheets, he stumbled his way to the bathroom, fumbling with the lights, and turned on the tap. Splashing cold water on his face, he tried to clear out the remaining sleepiness that threatened to pull him back into the nightmare.

Looking into the mirror, he realised he was crying. Dark blue tinted tears fell down his face as he blinked rapidly, willing them away. This wasn’t something to cry about,  _ this wasn’t something to cry about, he was stronger than this. _

He managed to stop crying, repressing the fear and hurt, though he was still shaking. He could get through this. It wasn’t that bad, it was long ago, it shouldn’t still be affecting him, he was just being stupid about the whole thing, he shouldn’t bother Cross or Nightmare, it was late and they had better things to do, he wasn’t important enough to warrant them-

“Error?”

Nightmare stood in the doorway, a decent way from Error. Having sensed his friend’s turmoil, he’d come to investigate. Error looked distraught, his eyelights unfocused, the evidence of tears still on his face.

“… It’s nothing,” Error whispered, curling in on himself.

Nightmare frowned. “Error you’re really not okay. You’re scared and there’s a lot of hate there, though most of it’s for yourself, what happened?”

The minute he said it, his eyes widened, realising what it was. “Oh stars, Error you don’t need to go through this alone,” he said quietly, taking a slow step towards Error, though not advancing further when his friend became more panicked.

“I won’t touch you,” Nightmare reassured, holding his hands up. “No one will without your permission.”

Error didn’t say a word, staying where he was, perfectly still if not for the violent shuddering of his body.

“You should go back to sleep,” Error finally said. “I’m not worth wasting your time on.”

“You’re not wasting my time, Error. You’re my friend. I was awake anyway.” Nightmare took another tentative step towards Error, getting close enough to hug him. Error didn’t react to the feeling of Nightmare arm’s around him, continuing to shake violently.

“It’s okay, Error, it’s okay,” Nightmare murmured. He felt a flash of guilt, only for a split-second, before pulling at Error’s emotions.

Error broke down, his knees buckling, sobs wracking his body. Only Nightmare was holding him up, rubbing his back comfortingly.

“It’s okay,” Nightmare soothed, leading Error out of the bathroom, back into his bedroom, muttering reassuring platitudes along the way.

“It’s okay, just let everything out. You need to let everything out to get over it, okay? Don’t repress your emotions, trust me on that, it never helps,” Nightmare said, sitting beside Error on his bed.

“You’ll be fine, I know it. It’ll all be okay.”

They stayed like that until morning, and Nightmare left only once the oranges and reds of the sunset had disappeared and all that was left was a crisp blue sky, and slipped out of the room with a faint goodbye.

—

_ “You’re so fucking stupid,” Papyrus spat, grabbing Blue’s arm and twisting it, making the shorter cry out in pain. “Look at you, I’m gone for a day and you can’t even take care of yourself.” _

_ “I- I wa-” Papyrus cut Blue off by twisting his arm further. _

_ “I didn’t say you could fucking speak, you disgrace,” Papyrus hissed, finally letting go of Blue’s arm, though throwing him to the floor in the process, causing Blue to let out a sob. Tears were already running freely down his face, as Papyrus continued to verbally abuse him.  _

_ “You’s be dust without me. Dust! Really, that’s what I should do to you.” And with that, Papyrus turned, leaving Blue sobbing in the snow, cradling his arm. _

Blue woke up, a silent cry on his lips. Breathing heavily, he looked around his room; he was in Outertale. Papyrus wasn’t there anymore. Papyrus was either dead or with that weird grey kid.

He got out of bed, disentangling himself from the sheets, though almost fell. These nightmares, ones of his brother, they weren’t common anymore, but they still came round and every time, they left him so off balance.

_ Get a hold of yourself. That was ages ago, you shouldn’t still be affected,  _ he thought, getting off his bed and unsteadily making his way to the kitchenette slash living room in his apartment. The clock showed it was the early hours of the morning, five thirty am, but the sky out remained dark, ever a void filled with stars.

It was a comforting sight, that never ending blackness with all it’s constellations and nebulae. He couldn’t be underground if there were stars. 

_ I’m crying, _ Blue realised, blinking rapidly and wiping the tears away. They kept coming.

“Dammit Papyrus,” he muttered, almost falling into one of the chairs at the table. “Why’d you have to go and mess me up like this.”

He curled in on himself, craving physical contact; it had been far, far too long, he was a very tactile monster by nature, though with the way he’d set himself up, there was really no one he could go to comfort for.

_ I could go to Error- _

The thought came to mind before he could stop it, and he mentally berated himself. He’d let Error go, Nightmare and Cross combined were too powerful for him to fight off and chances were they were currently with Error.

Still, he couldn’t fight off the loneliness, the hope blossoming in his chest. Deciding to take his chances, Blue teleported to the abandoned Outertale he’d used to live in. Where he and Error had been together.

Making his way to the cliff face where he’d engraved “always mine” in referral to Error, he sat down, legs hanging off the edge. 

“He’s not here,” Blue said out loud, his voice quiet. He looked up at the stars. “He’s not here,” he repeated. “Of course he’s not here.”

He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, which he quickly blinked away, jumping to his feet.

_ I’m not being ignored, there was no way to know I was coming, it would have been a one in a million coincidence. _

Blue sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked the long of the cliff. The emotions were so bothersome, why should he be sad over something that happened so long ago - Papyrus didn’t  _ deserve  _ his tears or his discomfort.

Plastering a faux smirk on his face, Blue teleported into JR in search of Dream. The angel wouldn’t necessarily be up, but that wasn’t a necessity for his aura to be active; in fact, it would almost be simpler if Dream were sleeping. Then he wouldn’t be able to ask questions about Blue’s emotional state; questions that he was in no hurry to answer. Ever.

Dream was sleeping, as evidenced by the fact that he didn’t immediately seek Blue out, who was on the other side of the door, just in range of Dream’s positive aura.

He sank down against the door, letting the positive emotions wash over him; this wasn’t healthy, not by any means, repressing his emotions like this… well, he was bound to crash at some point. Literally, in his case. Blue shuddered at the thought, reassuring himself that it wasn’t going to happen.

Not yet anyway.

“Blue? What are you doing?”

Ink.

“Nothing,” he singsonged, a perfectly pleasant expression on his face. Blue thanked whatever deity out there that he could pull up a mask on command.

“Dammit Blue, what the hell is it you’re up to?” Ink demanded, no real fire behind his words.

Blue kept his pleasant expression, as he taunted Ink, and finally got the other to leave. He sighed, getting up. Dream would surely sense something was up.

Snapping his fingers, he disappeared from the halls of JR, nothing but Ink’s word to prove he’d ever been there.


	44. DS Dream x DS Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're like 16 in the first drabble.

“You can’t die. Please don’t die,” Dream muttered, fingers a blur as he frantically pressed buttons and things on his controller, trying in vain to beat his brother at the crappy fighting video game.

“Ha! I’m gonna beat your ass Dream! SUCK IT!” Nightmare cheered, getting the upper hand easily, decimating Dream’s character.

“Oh shut up Nightmare,” Dream snapped irritatedly, throwing his controller down. He’d lost every single match, 17 of them, and for all that he would grow to become patient, that was not the case right now.

“Hey, hey, don’t blame me for being better than you,” Nightmare teased, poking his brother, much to said brother’s annoyance. “Hry, I’ll even let you win the next round if you play again!”

“You said that the last time. And the time before that. And before that. Something tells me you won’t let me win,” Dream pointed out.

“Okay, you’re right,” Nightmare admitted, grinning unrepentantly, throwing his controller in the direction Dream had thrown his without giving it much thought. “Your poor ego must be so hurt, want me to kiss it better?”

Dream glared at his brother, regretting that he didn’t swear. “Stop being a smartass, Nightmare.”

Nightmare pouted. “I said that because I wanted a kiss. You’re the dumbass if you didn’t realise.”

“I actually said smartass not dumbass,” Dream corrected, smirking at Nightmare’s exasperated expression.

“Shut up,” Nightmare said, pulling Dream over to him, the younger twin grinning, clearly amused at this point.

“You’re so mean, you know that? All I wanted was one kiss, but you won’t even give me that, it’d like you don’t even care about our love anymore, Dream I’m really hurt-” Dream cut Nightmare’s insincere rambling off with that much coveted kiss, squeaking when Nightmare turned the kiss into a full make out session.

“I need more kisses to reassure myself that I’m loved.” Was the first thing Nightmare declared when Dream pulled back, a fond smile on his lips.

“Sure thing.”

Dream really had no objection.

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Hey Night, what’re you looking at?” Cross called out, sipping at his coffee. His best friend had been staring at a piece of paper - a small stack of paper really - for the last few hours. Okay perhaps he was exaggerating a little bit, but still! Nightmare had been methodically flipping through the pages for at least fifteen minutes, and he was curious as to what had captured Nightmare’s attention.

“Nothing much,” Nightmare said absently, eyes not leaving the page, “just some old sheet music I found.” At this point he put the pages down, actually looking at Cross. “I composed a few pieces, I’m just trying to see if I can remember how it goes.”

“Wait dude you compose music?” Cross asked, surprised. Nightmare didn’t really seem the type to be able to sit at a keyboard and compose - he was far too impatient.

Nightmare shrugged, glancing again to the music. “It was ages ago, I must’ve been, like, 16 or something like that. This one’s a duet for piano and violin, and I’ve got a fuck ton of violin solos.”

“Can I look at it? I play piano, we could even have a duet,” Cross joked, half seriously, because now that he thought about it it would be cool to play a duet with Nightmare. He just needed to pilfer a keyboard from somewhere.

Nightmare looked at Cross, unreadable expression on his face, causing the other to smile nervously, slight confusion showing on his face.

“I mean, if you’re not comfortable with me seeing your music and stuff I don’t mind, it was just an idea, you don’t have to show me anything but it’s probably awesome,” Cross rambled, ready to go on until Nightmare interrupted him.

“No no, it’s fine sorry, yeah we can play, why not?” Nightmare said, the faintest hint of a smile showing on his face, rifling through the paper and taking out Cross’ part. “Just one thing, it’s a hard piece. How good are you at playing?”

“Pretty good, I think. I haven’t actually taken grades and stuff but I can play quite a bit of stuff. Though I haven’t touched a piano in like, a year,” Cross admitted, taking the sheet music for his part from Nightmare. “Wow, you weren’t kidding were you?” he said, looking over his part. “I’m gonna need practice if I want to be able to actually play this full speed.”

“You better, this thing sounds like shit if it’s played slow. Learn it properly or suffer!” Nightmare threatened, a note of playfulness in his voice, making Cross laugh.

“Just a question; we don’t have a piano, how an I going to practice? I mean, I could just steal a keyboard or something, but like, I don’t want Error to kill me, so…” Cross trailed off looking at Nightmare inquisitively.

“Uh…” Nightmare hesitated. “There’s a place, I think, where, just basically it’s a really nice music room, though it’s about as old as the music we’re gonna play, so I don’t know if it still exists… There’a a grand piano there and stuff.”

“Nice, we’ll do that then.”

—

Nightmare grinned as he readied his bow, getting a thumbs up from Cross, and started playing. The last few weeks of practice had payed off, and his bow slid smoothly over the strings, Cross’s playing as seamless as his.

He looked out the window, and out the corner of his eye, for just a second, Cross disappeared, and it was his brother playing with him.


	45. DS Cross x DS Error

“Pfft- hell yeah! Dream’s gonna be so confused when he wakes up tomorrow!” Cross cheered, grinning like a maniac. Error held a matching grin on his face as he imagined how outraged the leader of Justice Reigns would be at finding out his entire wardrobe had been replaced with obnoxiously saturated pink panther onesies.

**“That was the best idea I’ve ever had,”** Error said.

Cross grinned, high fiving Error. “Let’s go do it to Ink now.”

**“You read my mind.”**


	46. DS Dream, DS Nightmare, DS Cross

“Dream please, please you can’t,” Nightmare begged. His cape, already torn, was now nothing but shreds, discarded in the earlier stages of the battle, his staff, normally sharp and elongated into a spear-like weapon, negativity energy dancing through it, lay now abandoned, lifeless and cracked. He was on his knees. Before him, Dream stood. “Please. I’ll do whatever you want.”

_ Anything for him. I will level the world if that is what it takes to save him. _

Dream looked at him, no emotion discernible in his eyes.

“Then perish.”

Nightmare saw it happen in slow motion.

A flash of light, reflecting off a golden claymore coming down too fast for Nightmare to stop it. A cry of pain as it hit just off target, leaving Cross injured but alive.

Action, reaction.

It was instinct.

A crimson dagger, glowing weakly, siphoning it’s power from a cracked overwrite button, and luck, and a desperate, dying man.

That was all it took.

_ “No,” _ the brothers whispered in unison, as silver-grey dust started to cloud the atmosphere, tears of deep purple and of molten gold and of blood falling until they could fall no more.

And it was quiet.


	47. DS Nightmare, DS Error, DS Cross

Cross looked at Nightmare with narrowed eyes. His shorter friend had been plotting something over the course of an entire fortnight,  _ something _ was up. Of course, Nightmare refused to tell either him or Error anything about it, so they were in the dark for the time being.

This called for a session of truth or dare with added alcohol.

“So, Nightmare, you wanna play-” Cross didn’t even manage to finish his sentence before Nightmare interrupted him.

“Nope.”

It wasn’t like he even gave a reason, just one word. He didn’t actually sound like he was paying attention, so lost in thought.

**“Nightmare, what exactly are you planning?”** Error asked, planting himself directly in front of Nightmare, who was grinning like an idiot now, and obviously daydreaming, though Error’s voice seemed to draw him from his reverie.

“Oh, nothing much, I’m just planning a thing.” Nightmare was grinning wickedly as he said it, a grin that promised bad, bad things for the person he was pranking, because that was his pranking grin.

“C’mon Night, if you’re gonna prank someone, at least let us join in,” Cross pleaded.

“Nah, this is a thing I do annually, it’s kinda dangerous too, so better you guys not get caught up and stuff. Because ya know, I’m not in any danger of dying but uh… yeah, you might be. I don’t know how merciful Dream’s gonna be…” he mumbled the last part, and while Cross didn’t quite catch it, Error obviously did if his eyes widening were any indicator.

**“Nightmare you’re** **_not_ ** **pulling a prank on JR. For real, it’s far to dangerous,”** he stated sternly, trying to look Nightmare in the eye, though Nightmare kept stubbornly looking away, never meeting Error’s gaze.

“You have a point, it is dangerous,” Nightmare allowed, looking down. Then he shrugged, grinning brightly. “Oh well, danger is my middle name.”

“ **Wait-** ” Error and Cross chorused, but to no avail; Nightmare was gone with a crack and a flash of cyan light.

**“I swear to god if he gets himself killed,”** Error muttered to himself, massaging his temples lightly.

“He says it’s a yearly thing, so he’s done it before, and he’s still here?” Cross offered as comfort, but it only made Error groan.

**“Yeah, which means he’s doing it next year too.”**


	48. Error x Cross x Dust

Error squinted at his phone. It was ringing. Why was it ringing? He had no fucking clue. 

Glancing at the caller ID, he got a fucking clue as to why his phone might be ringing.

“Hey Error, Nightmare’s pulling a hissy fit over Dream, save us,” Dust pleaded, the sound of something screeching and something flying across the room audible in the background, accompanied by laughter that sounded more like the person was dying inside than amused.

Error briefly contemplated just leaving them to deal with Nightmare then he remembered that Dust was a surprisingly good cook who’s chocolate cake was to die for, and Dust probably wouldn’t let him have any if he left Dust at Nightmare’s mercy.

**“Okay I’ll be over there right now,”** Error said. By that, of course, he meant that he was going to open a portal right beneath Dust’s feet and let Dust fall into the anti-void.

“OW! Fuck you!”

Error snorted, grinning widely at his disgruntled boyfriend. 

“Where’s Cross though?” Dust asked, looking around. 

**“Still suffering. You want to watch with me?”**

Dust looked confused for only a split-second after Error said that, spotting the portal Error was watching the chaos through. It was currently showing Cross cooking as Nightmare threw a tantrum behind him, earphones in [somehow] and a burgerpants-esque expression on his face, as he steadfastly ignored the whiny manchild in favour of cutting carrots.

**“I feel sorry for him,”** Error commented, snapping his fingers and opening a portal to steal the spoon Cross was turning around to use.

“Same to be honest. Hey shove a string in the tap so it sprays on him.”

**“Yes.”**

“Should we maybe get him out though?” Dust said, wincing as Cross got sprayed with water, pulling on the blue string in the tap and glaring murderously at it.

“I KNOW YOU’RE MESSING WITH ME ERROR YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Cross shouted, unable to see through the one-way portal that Error had opened and as such facing the wrong direction. “DUST I KNOW YOU’RE WITH HIM TOO YOU ASSHOLE SAVE ME FROM THIS FUCKING TORTURE THIS INSTANT SO I CAN FIGHT YOU.”

**“Right so I value my life let’s not let him get to us.”**

“Agreed.”


	49. Geno x Razz

Geno looked at his boyfriend, amused, who was currently mumbling to himself a long rant on why his life was unfair and he didn’t deserve this kind of treatment.

“Razz you know it’s not that bad that you’re shorter than me right?” Geno asked, only laughing harder when Razz pulled a face at his question.

“If you were the shorter one you’d understand,” he sniffed, crossing his arms in a hauty fashion.

Geno shrugged. “Yes but the thing is, I’m taller.”

Razz threw his arms up in the air. “That iS THE POINT!”


	50. Template x Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeet have some fluff.

It is abnormally cold, is the first thing Template notes as he slowly returns to consciousness, burying himself under the covers. It is  _May_  and last time he checked he was still in the Northern hemisphere, today has no right being so chilly.

And then he looks out the window and almost  _squeals_  in delight, because there, falling gently but thickly, is  _snow_. In May, yes, which is not exactly what one would think to plan for but no matter the season nor how appropriate, snow is always something that will excite him.

Of course, the first thing he does is call his boyfriend to share the news.

“Dream,” he says, grinning madly, and he just  _knows_  that Dream can see it even though they’re in a phone call and there’s no camera. “ _Dream_ ,” he says again, with more energy. “ _Snow_.”

Dream is obviously grinning too, Template can hear it in his voice, his tone more teasing whereas Template’s was more excited, as he replies, “I know, love. I,  unlike you, wake up before midday on weekends.”

Template giggles, not bothering to deny the accusation that has been true since  _forever,_ but moves onto the more important matters than his tendency to oversleep.

“So, when are we having the snowball fight?”

There’s a humming sound from the other end, and Dream probably flicks to his planner because he can also hear the sound of flipping pages - honestly, why Dream doesn’t use the app on his phone is a mystery to him, it’s so much simpler and annoying younger twin brothers would have a harder time stealing it if it was a possession that Dream kept on him at all times.

“We’ve got eight hours until nightfall, so meet me in one hour, so like two-ish, at the Cat-Cat Cat Cafe?” Dream offers. “I gotta finish writing this email and you need to shower so it should give us plenty of time.”

“Yeah that sounds perfect.”

Template has fond memories of the Cat-Cat Cat Cafe - he and Dream first discovered it when it was raining and they needed somewhere to stay for a while now that their pleasant river-side picnic date had been ruined.

There’d been only packed shops for  _ages_ , when, out of the blue, Dream spotted a tiny sign saying “Neko-Neko Cat Cafe, to the left!” with a rather cute image of a cartoon cat painted next to it.

“Is… to the left is down that dodgy looking alleyway isn’t it,” Dream had said with a sigh, already having accepted his fate. 

“ _A Cat Cafe_ ,” Template had replied, opting to ignore any and all of his boyfriend’s half-hearted objections in the favour of focusing on the word “ _Cat.”_

“The Cat-Cat Cat Cafe, an odd cafe that I’ve never seen or heard of despite going to Uni in this area for two years, down a dark and creepy alleyway, with a name that could not possibly be less uninspired.”

Thunder struck.

“Oh, and don’t forget,  _the weather itself hates us,_  so now this is our only refuge.”

“It’s not that bad,” Template had insisted as he dragged them down said dark and creepy alleyway, the cafe really only a few paces away from them.

“ _There was lighting when we looked at the alleyway, Template_.”

Instead of heeding his boyfriend’s warning Template plowed on, and entered.

As it turned out, Dream’s worry (though it was funny) had been for naught and the Cat-Cat Cat Cafe is now their meet up place.

“Great, I’ll see you there. Love you!”

“Love you too!” Template calls cheerily, putting his phone back down, glancing out the window and smiling giddily, before turning to his (pathetic and tiny) closet.

Now. To find something that he wouldn’t freeze to death in to wear. 


	51. Errorberry Spy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) A n g s t

Blue has always known that being a double agent wasn’t going to be easy; there were going to be lies and deception and the lines started to blur halfway in—don’t get attached to the enemy is rule 101 of spying but he’d gone and done it anyway and now, like a  _fool_ , he pays for it.

As he walks through the empty halls of the agency he’d started out in loyal to (but he knows that had changed at some point even if he can’t pinpoint when) and he hears the bells ringing outside he pulls a smile to his face.

They’ve won.

Long live  _peace_.

(He finds himself tracing a familiar path anyway, down to the holding cells that don’t exist if you asked anyone.)

His footsteps echo. They don’t have to, he could make them silent if he wanted, but they’ve won, right? There’s no need to make them silent anymore, they’ve won and there is no need for him to engage in subterfuge, nor go against his moral compass in the name of Queen and country (but he isn’t sure if he has much of an intact one left anyway so it makes to him no difference.)

And then he arrives at the door with a fingerprint and eyeball scan needed to bypass it and he isn’t sure he can do this; he isn’t sure he could confront those who’ve been his teammates and his friends  _(and his lover)_  and stand on the other side of the bars from them.

But he takes a deep breath anyway because he owed to them at least this.

He owes to them at least the truth.

(Maybe, he thinks, maybe they’ll be happy that at least one of them isn’t behind bars, was free to roam, but that’s but wishful thinking because he’d  _betrayed_ them and it’s  _his fault_  they aren’t  _all_  free.)

The door to the vault where the cells where the bars were opens and he steps in. The already-quiet chatter goes silent.

“Blue?” Horror. It’s Horror who was speaking, even if Blue can’t see his face properly because this part of the building isn’t worth wasting electricity and energy over, the prisoners don’t need  _humane_  conditions to  _survive_. “Holy shit,  _Blue!_ You’re  _alright!_  We thought you were  _dead!_ ”

He’s relieved, Blue realises abruptly. He doesn’t know.

None of them know.

_None of them **know**._

**“Come on, what are you waiting for, get us out already,”**  Error snaps, irritated clearly but there’s an undercurrent of heartbreaking relief, and beyond all that, trust, because you trust the person you love, don’t you? He hadn’t got his glasses on and he can’t see Blue properly, none of them can because their eyes are still adjusting from being in total darkness, and it’s a small mercy because he’s not wearing their uniform.

“I’m sorry.” Blue’s voice is small, oh so small, and he flinches visibly back as he says them and he doesn’t look at his friends who don’t understand why he’s not saving them like he should be like his soul screams for him to do and he turns and slams the door shut with a resounding thud and runs away because he can’t won’t be there when they realise what he is. (Spies have always been cowards. He’s no exception.)


	52. Multiple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we got some dreammare, some ds drink, and some

**Dreammare - Empathic Healing**

“… Huh. So this is your brain,” Dream said, looking around. “There’s a lot of goop.”

“I noticed,” Nightmare mumbled, glaring at the substance as if it had committed an unthinkable crime; like, killing a cat, or spitting on someone’s hotdog.

“Hey, cheer up! Once we get rid of this corruption stuff, you’ll be okay again!”

Nightmare wasn’t  _quite_  sure it was going to be as easy as that, but he gave Dream a smile anyway. “Yeah. Let’s go with that.”

 

~~~

**DS Drink - Loss of Sight**

 

It was meant to be an easy mission. It  _should_  have been an easy mission - JR’s intel was normally accurate. But Ink had ended up getting ganged up on, and it had been pure chance that Dream was in the area and had gotten there in time to save Ink.

He just… hadn’t managed to save all of him.

“So, Boss,” Ink said, grinning despite the bandages around his eyes obstructing his vision entirely. “When can I take these things off? They’re kinda in the way of me seeing and I have a job to get back to.”

Dream’s breath caught in his throat hesitantly, and he wrung his hands in an uncharacteristic moment of uncertainty. “You’ll not be able to take them off for a week,” he said, after a pause. “But you don’t need to worry about your job.”

“Aww, you’re keeping the special place for your best most favourite assassin just for me?” Ink grinned, blowing a kiss in Dream’s general direction. “I’m touched.”

“Actually you’re fired.” That was… maybe not the most  _tactful_  way to put it, but it got the message across just fine; Ink’s grin turned to a frown, and Dream would almost have described his expression as  _hurt_.

“Why? This was a one off thing, you _know_  I’m good at this!” Ink protested, resisting the urge to cross his arms childishly. “Come on, you’re my boyfriend, can’t you make a few exceptions? Don’t tell me you’re dumping me too or I’m going to cry.”

“What? No- no I’m not dumping you where did you even get that idea from?” Dream asked, his tone mildly aghast. “You’re…” Dream sighed. “Ink you’re blind. Permanently. They… There was nothing anyone could do, by the time I got you here it was too late.”

Ink made a choked sound. “Wh- _what_? What do you mean, permanently? There’s fucking  _magic_  there must be  _something_!”

For someone with no soul, he sounded awfully panicked, and Dream felt a wave of guilt wash over him; for not getting there in time, for the wrong information JR had given Ink, for the fact that Ink now had no job.

“I’m sorry.”

There was really nothing anyone could do.

 

~~~

 

**Dreammare - fear**

 

Leaves were green, the sky was blue, everyone was scared of him; these were facts of life. These facts did not change, would not change, no matter how much Nightmare willed them to.

He frowned as he curled tighter into a ball in the alley, trying to ignore the world around him. The cold was hard to ignore.

“Nightmare? Hey, come on, what are you doing out here?” Dream had found him, it seemed.

“I…” Nightmare didn’t know how to answer.

“Come with me, we can go and get something to eat,” Dream offered, extending a hand to Nightmare, smile hopeful.

“They… Dream you know they don’t like it when we spend time together…” Nightmare said anxiously, wanting, more than anything, to take his best and only friend’s hand, but too fearful to do it.

“Fuck them all, you’re the only one I care about.”

And so Nightmare took Dream’s hand.

Leaves were green, the sky was blue, everyone was scared of him; these were facts of life. But, Nightmare thought, looking at Dream with a fond smile, he thought that it might be okay if he could stay by his side.

 


	53. Bad Sans Poly + Template!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink = dick, Nightmare =/= dick, Template = Sad Boi Who Deserves Love

Nightmare didn’t tend to go out and confront  _everyone_  who ever had a few negative emotions, or he’d never get a break. The only ones he tended to visit were the ones in  _really_  deep despair, the ones who would most often listen to his bidding.

Or, occasionally,  ~~maybe sometimes _okallthetime_~~  he found them to cheer them up.

[So  _what_  if Dream was a bigot who literally couldn’t comprehend the idea that he wasn’t evil. Anymore. He’d done some shit things before but he was working through it.]

But if there was one person whom he hadn’t expected to ever feel such negative emotions from, it was Ink’s boyfriend Template. They might have also gotten engaged somewhere along the line, Nightmare wasn’t really sure, Killer and Cross were more the ones who kept up with multiverse news.

[He actually was sure; keeping up with that kind of stuff was useful, and Ink and Template were set to be married in two days.]

But all that aside, here he was, standing silently a few paces behind the sobbing monster, unsure of how to proceed. He was still unnoticed, so he had the option of running away, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he purposefully stepped heavily as he walked to alert Template of his presence.

“Well well, what do we have here?” he asked, his tone demure, and not matching with how his words sounded, hands clasped behind his back, looking far more composed than the teary-eyed Template did.

“Go the fuck away Nightmare.”

Nightmare actually  _gaped_.  _Template_  just  _swore_.

“No.” Template shot him a nasty glare, the effect lessened by the snot and tears on his face. “Why are you crying? Shouldn’t you be planning your wedding?”

That was, apparently, the wrong thing to say, because another tide of sadness washed over Template, and with it another tide of tears.

Shit.

“Shit,” Nightmare repeated, this time aloud. “What the fuck did Ink do. Give me a reason to beat him up.” It was only a guess, Template obviously hadn’t mentioned anything about Ink, but it wasn’t a stretch to believe that anything about the wedding that made him cry was the soulless bastard’s fault.

“Why do  _you_  care?”

“I don’t. I want to know why and how Ink made you sad and then use it as a reason to beat him up.” 

A little lying never hurt anyone, Nightmare reasoned; besides, it wasn’t like he could tell Template that talking about what happened would help him, and the fact of who he himself was would mean he needn’t censor his language. Template would probably think that  _that_  was a lie, his reputation preceded him.

“Shouldn’t you be happy about that?” Clearly, Template wasn’t in the mood for being cooperative. “I’m sad so you’re  _powerful_  and  _happy_.”

“Actually,” Nightmare interjected, a little more sharply than intended, “I absorb the emotions to make myself more powerful. I feel just as sad as you do right now, I’m just more used to it. Now, fess up.”

Really, with his power, was it any wonder that he didn’t want people sad? Being in a state of it almost all the time, he knew how awful it was.

“Ink’s cheating on me,” Template spat. “With Dream.  _There_. Now go away.”

Nightmare blinked. “Wow what a dick.” He hadn’t expected  _that_ , especially not from,  _of all people_ , perfect Dream. “Should I fuck up his day as well as Ink’s?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Template hissed viciously, rubbing at his eyes to try and wipe away the tears that were once more falling. “Why are you being nice.”

“It’s a recruitment ploy,” Nightmare blurts out, unable to come up with a more believable lie in time. “There are only six of us and we could use a seventh member.”

“Really?”

Oh fuck it, why not run with this - it isn’t like it’ll actually work, Template is too good to just up and become evil over a little heartbreak.

“Of course. I never lie.” Yes the fuck he does, but Template doesn’t need reminding of this.

“I accept, then.”

Well fuck. Now he has to break the news to his five boyfriends.

 _Fun_.


End file.
